


A Grim Place

by Caput_draconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Dark, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Remus Lupin, Rise of Voldemort, Romance, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caput_draconis/pseuds/Caput_draconis
Summary: “Oh Moony”, James said and a manic, concerning grin took over his face, “As always, you are absolutely right. I cannot turn into Sirius and undercut this dragons’ nest full of dark wizards and sadistic witches that is the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But last time I checked” – he uncorked the ampulla of Polyjuice – “there was no magical restraining order against one Remus John Lupin.”Lily is missing and in an attempt to save her, Remus clearly has to polyjuice into the Black Heir and undercut Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, because there wouldn't be any easier solution, right?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. An Utterly Ridiculous Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story will at some point at least mention, if not depict verbal and possibly physical abuse, particularly in family environment. If that is triggering or stressing for you personally, please do not put your mental health in danger and do not proceed to read.  
> Also, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker and this fic has not been beta-read. I'm sorry.

  
During the last twenty-four hours, James Potter had slowly but surely been going mad.  


At first, James had tried to not take it too seriously, assuming that Lily would have overslept or been occupied with an especially intense fight with Petunia. When he had not heard anything of his girlfriend until the late afternoon, James had started to become twitchy. He tried to contact everyone who could possibly know where Lily was, but neither Marlene ( _Haven’t seen her since she borrowed a gallon of Bubotuber pus on Wednesday_ ), Dorcas ( _Maybe she’s just lost? I’m going to get her a broomstick compass for Christmas!_ ) nor Gideon or Fabian ( _But do tell if she’s finally come to her senses and leaves your scrubby ass!_ ) had known anything. Then, James had owled for Remus, to force him to call the Evans’ family phone, because he didn’t know where to put the coin in the call box.  


Remus then had had an extremely uncomfortable conversation with Lilys sister Petunia (Remus assumed their mother must be a botanist), during which he was informed that Lily had left the house directly after breakfast to meet this awful boy (James) and had not been home since, and if he could only call this line in distinct emergencies prospectively, thank you very much.  


After that, James had downright panicked. Remus tried his humble best to calm him down. But nothing helped – not encouraging (“Lily is a bright young witch, Prongs, you know damn well she can look after herself. Remember how she hexed Notts head into a cauliflower in April!”), not confronting (“What is the worst that could have happened, do you think You-Know-Who snitched her off the sidewalk?”), nor distraction (“I still don’t get how the Arrows could win against the Canons last weekend. Could you explain it to me once again?”).  
Of course, Remus was only substituting the role of James’ caretaker (and he suspected he did a horrible job). But as the One-And-Only-James-Potter-Lion-Tamer did not answer his owls and neither James’ little pocket mirror, Remus had to do.  


Sirius now had stayed at his familys house for two awfully long weeks. Remus remembered the hot-tempered discussion between James and Sirius before the summer break started, which could basically be summed up by James didn’t want Sirius to go back to his family because they’re a bunch of evil, dark wizards and Sirius wanted to go back to his family of evil, dark wizards to make sure his little brother was not becoming one of them. Remus remembered Sirius storming off dramatically, throwing his should-long black hair out of his face like an enraged diva in a sixties movie. Of course he had done as he wanted (no surprise there), but agreed to spend the second half of the break at the Potters’, and to owl regularly.  


It was now late afternoon. Even though it was September, they were still in England, and the rain was pouring since breakfast. James parents were gone for a few days (a three-day-seminar on advancements in practical application of moonstone), and the big house felt empty.  
“We should go and look for her.”, Peter said. He had arrived half an hour ago and had not at all helped Remus to calm James down, but at least had made tea. “Scanning her last steps and where she went off road.”  
“There is literally no point where she could have gotten off road.”, James hissed. “She left her families’ house at nine and would have apparated right in front of my doorstep!”  
“Maybe something went wrong with the Apparation?”, Peter continued, without batting an eyelash. Remus liked that about Peter: he did not give into the varied moods the rest of the group (Sirius and James) got into. He simply carried on with his way, like a stubborn, determined mule. “We all just passed the test two month ago and do not have a lot of experience.”  
“She apparated that exact route about ten times already, and nothing has ever happened!”  
Remus snorted: “Summer break started two weeks ago and Lily was already here ten times? You lot are a bit co-dependent, aren’t you?”  


James gave him a glare and opened his mouth to shoot back, when a roll of thunder interrupted them, followed by a displosive loud _crack_ , which made the old chandelier jangle.  


It took them a split second to realize what just happened ¬– then, Remus and James jumped simultaneously (Peter got tangled up in between the couch cushions) and the all stared at the creature which had just materialised out of thin air in the centre of the room.  
It gave a rasping sound and straightened up, glaring at them with a pair of bloodshot, veined eyes. His oval head was almost bald, only covered by three thin, dark strands of hair reaching from one ear to another. The house elf was barely tall enough to reach Remus elbow, and clad in a shabby pillow slip. His nimble-fingered hands were clenched and trembling. Remus dropped his wand a few inches – the elf looked more miserable than dangerous.  


“Kreacher!”, James shouted, and unlike Remus, did not drop his wand. Remus looked back at the crooked figure between them. Sirius had often spoken about the Blacks family servant – usually disgustedly. “What on earth are you doing here?”, James asked.  


The elf looked at him in depreciation. “Kreacher apologises for entering the household of an honourable pureblood family without permission, young master Potter.”, he snarled and gave two little bows towards James and Peter, “But Kreacher was sent to deliver a message of upmost importance.” Kreacher bowed again and when his bald head was facing the carpet, he muttered under his breath: “Wretched blood-traitors, soiling the reputation of all pureblood dynasties, they are.”  


Remus stared at him in bewilderment, but James did not seem surprised. “Then speak.”, he said, his wand still pointing at the elf. But the elf now looked at Remus, his evil little eyes narrowing further. “Filthy Part Human scum.”, he hissed, his eyes wandering over Remus scarred forearms, “I can smell his contaminated, muddy blood – even worse than a half-blood – a wild animal, an abnorm mutation — ” Remus stared at him (How could he know?), but James shouted: “Shut it, Kreacher! When you’re here to deliver a message, deliver it, for Merlins sake!”  
Kreacher looked up at James unimpressed. “As the young master wishes! The message says: Lily Evans is held at Grimmauld Place. Get her tonight. Dinner’s at eight.” And with these words, Kreacher pulled a small object out of his pillow slip and let it fall on the living room carpet.  


“Lily is at Grimmauld Place?”, James shouted horrified.  
But Kreacher only looked at him with mean little eyes. “The message was delivered. Kreacher will now leave.”  
“Stop!”, James roared and Remus took a dive over the coffee table towards the elf, but Kreacher only gave them a spiteful look, snapped his fingers and disappeared with another loud _crack_. 

“Come back, you horrid little shit!”, James howled, as Remus picked himself up from the sofa he had crashed into.  
“Merlins balls, what was that?”, Peter asked, and bent down to pick up the object Kreacher had dropped. It was a small, silver comb, engraved with a design of curling snakes. The three friends stared at it in bewilderment.  


“What on earth does Sirius want to say by this?”, James asked, as Remus took the comb and examined it. Someone had scratched out the snakes heads and drawn little bell-ends instead, making it look like very long, entangled dicks. A few long, black hairs were caught between its dovetails. Remus snorted: “And why does he send us his comb via his racist house elf?”  
“And why did he include the dinner time in his message?”, Peter added, staring mid-air at the spot Kreacher had just disappeared.  
“He could have just owled.”, Remus mused, turning the comb in his fingers.  
James, who had viciously paced the living room since Kreachers disappearance, suddenly stood still.  


“I’m going there.”, he said, grabbing his wand. “No amount of psychopathic, muggle-hating maniacs can hinder me!”  
Remus and Peter at once grabbed both of his arms. “You can’t just walk into Grimmauld Place!”; Remus hissed in James ear, struggling to hold him back. Luckily, James had stopped growing in sixth year and Remus had not. Together with Peter he managed to force James down onto the couch.  
“Think, James! They would tear you apart before you even put a food down! Surely the house must have all sorts of Security Charms!”  
James stopped struggling and clenched his fist: “I can’t anyways. This evil witch of a mother had me banned last Christmas, when I tried to get Sirius, remember?”  


It was a terrible memory. James had been woken up in the middle of the night before Christmas by the cries of pain coming out of his pocket mirror. James had begged his father to apparate him to Grimmauld Place immediately and together, they had hammered against the polished main door for most of the night. It had been of no use and Sirius had come back from the Christmas Break with three fresh long scars across his spine. A few weeks later, the Potters had received an official letter by the Department of Magical Law Pursuit, informing them that the Black Family had obtained an order of refrain for James, instructing him to stay at least a hundred yards away from Grimmauld Place No. 12 at all times. The order had also stated that there was a ministerial Alarm Spell casted at the building, which would inform both the Blacks and the Ministry, if James should trespass the agreed restriction.  


“You couldn’t just walk in there, even without the order.”, Remus tried to console him. “That whole house is full of black wizards and supporter of Voldemort. That would be suicide!”  
James looked at him, utterly hopeless. “But then, how are we supposed to get Lily? They will kill her.”, his voice trembled. “She’s muggleborn. Why else would they hold her captive? They will torture and murder her.” His hazel eyes glazed over. Remus felt his stomach turn when he realized that James was not exaggerating. The news was full of puzzling events of death lately, a vast majority of them muggleborns. Oftenly, they had no wizarding families to defend them and their cases did not even come to the Wizengamot. Remus was under no illusions of the Black Family: it was common knowledge that they supported Voldemort. Peter had picked up the silver comb from the floor again and now frowned contemplatively.  


“James”, he said slowly, “Doesn’t you Dad have Polyjuice Potion in his apothecary?”  
Remus froze. Peter had picked a long black hair off the comb and twisted it around his finger.  


“No.”, Remus said at the same moment as James shouted “YES!”, jumped up and ran out of the room. They heard him sprinting up the stairs.  
“Pete”, Remus said adjuratory, “Don’t give him the wrong idea. That’s impossible  
Peter looked back at him, his dulited eyes full of sorrow. “Do you have a better idea, Moony?”  


Remus, as a matter of fact, did not.  


James stormed back into the room, carrying a box full of ampullas. He put it down on the couch table and picked up one of them. It was filled with a muddy, viscous potion.  
“But you can’t.”, Remus said, eyeing the ampulla suspiciously. “You just said, James, there’s an Alarm Charm against you. It’ll go off if you cross the border, even if you’re looking like Sirius.”  


“Oh Moony”, James said and a manic, concerning grin took over his face, “As always, you are absolutely right. I cannot turn into Sirius and undercut this dragons’ nest full of dark wizards and sadistic witches that is the noble and most ancient House of Black. But last time I checked” – he uncorked the ampulla of Polyjuice – “there was no magical restraining order against one Remus John Lupin.”  


Remus looked from James grinning face to Peters worried one. He was speechless.  
“But –“, he stuttered, his mind racing, “Sirius is there! When I pop up at Grimmauld Place, looking like him when he’s already in the house ¬— everyone will know immediately I am a fraud!”  
“Yes, that’s a bit weird.”, James said, clearly not concerned enough, “But he did send us his hair, didn’t he? That must mean it’s safe for you to go. Maybe he isn’t there anymore.”  
“Then why isn’t he here?”, Remus hissed, now backing up against the wall.  
“No idea.”, James answered. “He’ll have his reasons. Or maybe he is in the house, but hidden. Or maybe he needs an alibi. Whatever it is – he sent us the hair, the plan and the dinner invitation. There is no choice.”  


Remus gulped. James was right: it was a plan. An utterly ridiculous plan with dozens of plot holes – but also without any alternatives.  


“Then why can’t Peter go?”, Remus objected weakly. He looked at the clock: ten to eight.  
“He can come with you, as a rat.”, James said, taking Sirius hair out of Wormtails hand and stuffing in the ampulla, then joggling it like a cocktail shaker. It turned into an inky midnight blue.  
Wormy looked all but pleased by this news. Of course Remus knew that Peter couldn’t go, it was not even an option. Peter pretending to be Sirius? He could never pull it off, they could just as well not even try.  


James now opened the glass ampulla. He looked at Remus, earnestly again. His eyes were bright and warm, boundlessly faithfull, all James.  
“Please.”, he said gently. “Moony, please. For Lily.”  


Remus gulped. Lilys freckled face appeared in his mind’s eye, framed by a creole of ginger hair, shimmering in the sun. Her green, almond eyes narrowed from laughing too hard.  


“Merlins balls”, Remus cursed and snatched the potion out of James hand. “You fucking owe me a nice bouquet on my grave, Prongs, when these maniacs have skinned me alive!”  
James bounced of his heels in excitement. “You really are a great one, Moons!”  
Remus rolled his eyes, but felt his heart flutter in anticipation.  


“I - I’ll come with you, Remus.”, Peter said, trembling but determined. “I’ll be right on your shoulder.”  
“Thank you, Wormy.”, Remus said, and he meant it. Peter must be shaking with terror.  
“Quick now!”, James shouted, looking at the clock. “You only got five minutes! You transform, I’ll get you some clothes.”, he gave Remus tall figure a discerning look, “Yours will be too big soon.”  


Remus nodded and stepped in front of the floor length mirror, whilst James jogged out of the room. Remus looked at the Polyjuice potion. He was surprised Sirius’ potion was not of a brighter colour. Then again, his name literally meant Dark Star.  
Remus took a deep breath for courage and then downed the potion.  


Firstly, he only felt a slight prickling. Then, his skin started to tickle and when he turned to look into the mirror, he could see the scars on his forearms and neck fading into his skin, which lost its tan and turned pale like porcelain. He shortened well about two inches and felt a tickle on his neck, where his mouse brown hair dropped down onto his shoulders and started to form in elegant black waves. It was a strange sight in the mirror, watching his face forming into Sirius’ familiar features, his cheekbones getting high and chiselled, his jawline sharp and shadowed and at the very last, his brown eyes colouring into a stormy grey. Remus blinked in wonder and saw Sirius’ face in the mirror do the same.  


“Does he really have a tattoo on top of his dick?”, James asked, entering the living room with an arm full of clothing. “Let’s find out, eh?”  
Remus laughed nervously. He did not exactly feel comfortable, changing clothes in Sirius body, and tried not to look too much – but he was only human after all.  


“No.”, Peter commented disappointedly, when Remus closed the last buttons on James’ old shirt, “I knew he was only showing off by that.”  
Remus reached over his shoulder and felt the sharp edge of a long scar under the shirt fabric. He sighted.  


“You gotta hurry, Moony!”, James said, it was one minute to eight. “Try to go to his room as soon as possible, there should be our pocket mirror. Then we can communicate. And try not to show your wand”, he added, when Remus stored his wand in is wide sleeve. “It’s his family after all, they will notice if he’s got the wrong wand.”  
They went towards the main door. “There are three more ampullas left.”, Peter said and handed Remus the small bottles. “That means three more hours. Then we have to get the fuck out of there.”  


He shivered and melted down into a rat on the doorstep. James picked him up and put him on Remus shoulder.  
For a moment, they looked each other in the eyes, and Remus saw his own fear mirrored in James’ eyes.  


“You’ll get her, right?”, he asked, his usually firm voice shaking. “You’ll bring her home?”  
“I will, Prongs.”, Remus whispered. “I’ll protect Lily.”  
James nodded gently. “Thank you so much, Moony.”  
“One for all.”, Remus answered and gave him one of Sirius’ signature, lopsided grins. And with a loud crack, he disapparated.


	2. Some Maternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Peter enter Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and have an intense first encounter with Sirius' mother.  
> She is almost as nice as Professor Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the mess about the uploading. This is the final version of the Chapter now.

Lily had braided and undone her hair twenty-three times already. She had lost track of the time a while ago, actually since she had woken up in her current prison. It was a dusty room with a small window at the top of the wall, high enough so she could not reach it to see outside. The room was empty, apart from herself and an elegant cup of tea, finest china with a delicate swirly pattern. She knew that pattern by heart now, she had been staring at it for hours. Her wand was gone, of course, as well as the coat she had been wearing when she left her parents’ house to apparate to James’. The last thing she remembered was the tip of a wand between her shoulder blades – then everything went dark until she woke up here.  


She had tried to apparate without a wand, but it had not worked, of course. Lily had the sneaking suspicion that it would not even have worked with it. She knew where she was, it was fairly obvious, because of the boy.  


He had come a while ago, to bring her the cup of tea. He had tried not to look at her, but she knew who he was, of course, even though she had forgotten his name. He must be in fifth year now, and Lily knew he was playing as a Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He looked a lot like his brother, which seemed to annoy him. Sirius, that is. Lily didn’t know if the younger Black was also annoyed by the resemblance.  


_Will they kill me?_ Lily had asked herself, again and again. She had cried, she had screamed, she had considered throwing the cup against the wall. But it was her only companion, so she didn’t. _Do they hate me enough to kill me? Just because of my family? Just because I’ve been lucky?_  


Had she been lucky?, Lily wondered. Being born with magical abilities, getting her letter to Hogwarts, learning about magic, about a world that sounded like a fairy tale. And then slowly learning that there were people hating her for intruding this world, who called her filthy, unworthy. Who wanted her to not exist.  


The door creaked and opened, then closed immediately. Lily lifted her head and looked at the boy who had entered the room, Sirius’ brother. He bent down to pick up the empty cup.  


“I’ve forgotten your name.”, Lily said calmly. He looked up, surprised to adressed like this. His wand was shaking in his hand.  
“You don’t need to know my name.”, he replied. He sounded anxious but determined. “Mudblood.”, he added tentatively.  


“Well, you’re going to kill me.”, Lily answered. He looked up at her in shock and she saw his eyes wander over her face. Lily knew she was pretty (and not only because James had told her so nearly every day since they were fourteen). Hope, fluttering and almost painful, rose in her chest. Maybe, if she could ensnare him, the innocent muggleborn girl, threatened by his violent family, in need of a knight in shining armour …  


“Don’t you think I at least deserve to know your name?”, she poked. A wavy strand of hair fell down the side of her face. Usually, she would have tucked it away, but now she left it there, for the effect.  


He hesitated. “Regulus.”, he answered then.  
“Regulus.”, she repeated slowly. Was she laying it on too thick? “You’re Sirius’ brother, right?”, she answered to keep him there for another moment. Make him feel attached. “I’m Lily.”  


“I know who you are!”, he hissed. “You’re that mudblood Gryffindor prefect. You were friends with —” He fell silent.  
“Severus.”, she completed. “Yes.” Her thoughts were racing. Was he part of that dubious Slytherin clique Severus had been drawn into? Probably. “Have you heard of him lately?”, she asked casually. “How is he doing?”  


Regulus looked taken aback by her, talking as if they were meeting each other on a school corridor.  


“H-He’s fine.”, he answered hesitantly. He took a step backwards, his wand still pointing at her.  
“Regulus.”, she said in a gentle voice when he reached behind him to open the door again.  
“What?”, he hissed, his body tense.  


“I don’t want to die.”, Lily whispered, her green eyes focused on his slim, frightened face. “Please.”  


Regulus fled the room.  


-  


Remus apparated next to an abandoned little park in centre London. He felt Wormtails little claws digging into his shoulder to keep him from falling down and quickly lifted his hand to pick up the rat and put it into his robes’ pocket.  


“Ok, think like Sirius.”, he murmured to himself, as he walked towards the dark, weathered façade of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. In front of the high, black entrance door, he hesitated. Should he knock? Would Sirius knock at his own door? But then again, it was probably locked, and he did not have any keys. _This is madness. This whole plan is bound to go horribly wrong._  


But before he could make this problematic decision, the snake shaped door knob turned and the door was opened from inside. Remus looked up in the face of a wizard he had never seen before. He was tall and coarse, a thin black moustache curling on his upper lip. He looked down at Remus with a nasty smile.  


“Ah, Master Black. Eventually joining us then?”, he snarled.  


Remus toned his shoulders and lifted his chin. It was an unusual feeling, looking up to someone, and he did not like it. “I have been busy.”, he answered, and tried his best to imitate Sirius’ sluggish tone when he was grouchy. “But I’m here now, aren’t I?”, Remus added and tried to push past the moustached man inside the house.  


“Just a moment.”, the man said and blocked the way with an arm. “The security question, Master Black. To make sure you’re not a fraud.” His crooked smile widened.  
Remus felt his heart hammer in his chest. “Go on then.”, he said, as nonchalantly as possible.  
“What witch did your mother put you up to marry?”, the moustache man asked.  


Thoughts spiralled through Remus’ head. Sirius was put up to marry someone? Were the Blacks actually living in the middle ages? And why had Sirius never mentioned some minor thing as an engagement to his friends? Did Remus even know him at all?  
“Well?”, the man asked and Remus saw his hand slowly push inside his pocket, undoubtedly to draw his wand.  


“What is going on here?”, a sharp voice made them twitch. A person, smaller than both of them but bristling with dismissive energy, pushed the moustache wizard aside. Remus now looked into a face that he knew resembled his current one to an astounding amount.  
Regulus gave him a short glance and then turned around to snap at the older wizard: “What are you doing, importuning my brother like that, Macnair? We’ve been waiting for him for hours!”  
“I’ve just – the protocol –“  
“Oh, spare me your stammering.”, Regulus snorted, and pulled Remus inside. “You’re supposed to watch the door for Undesirables, not bother the Black Heir himself. Now stop aggrandizing yourself and piss right off, will you?“  
Remus did not even try to hide the grin on his face.  


“You should not let him talk to you like that.”, Regulus hissed, still pulling Remus with him. “He’s just a henchman. Now quickly, mother wants to see you before the meeting starts!”  


Remus had a certain assumption that Sirius would not let his younger brother order him about like that, but he could not bring himself to care. The plan was already failing miserably. He had intended to slide into the house as undetected as possible, keeping his distance from anyone Sirius knew too well, fetching the pocket mirror and quickly looking for Lily, at best without being seen by anybody. Now, Sirius younger brother was tugging him around, scheduling a conversation with his mother and then there was a meeting of some sort? Meeting of whom? Remus started to get sick with fear.  


They crossed a depressing entrance hall. Dark grey wallpaper was lining the walls, decorated only by numerous portraits in heavy frames, whose residents looked down at them superciliously. Snake imagery was everywhere, on the bannisters, the door knobs, even on the holdings of the lamps. Above their heads, a massive lustre was swinging threateningly. It looked like a Slytherins fetishist and a serial killer had combined their efforts for interior decoration.  
Regulus now lead their way upstairs, walking past a horrible collection of shrunken house elf heads. Remus could barely tear his gaze away. This was the place where Sirius had grown up? Remus made an inner note, if he should ever see Sirius alive again, to congratulate him for not becoming an entire sociopath.  


They finally stopped in front of a big wall painting. It showed a powerful wizard pointing his wand at a horribly deformed beast with the head of a wolf. The painted beam from the wizards’ wand pierced directly through the wolf beasts’ chest. A small group of people were arranged at the images borders, looking admiringly at the wizard and clapping their small, painted hands. Silver lettering above read the works title: The Werewolf Hunt, 1536. Great.  
Next to the painting was an engraved door, which Regulus now knocked on. Then, a female voice called: “Enter!”  


“She’s in a bad mood.”, Regulus whispered. The snotty tone had vanished and his voice now sounded gentle and concerned. “Just – don’t provoke her, okay? I’ll come back for you.”  
Remus blinked in bewilderement. He had never heard Regulus talk consideratly like that, let alone towards Sirius. As far as Remus knew, the two brothers wound each other up at every given opportunity in school.  
But before he could answer, Regulus had opened the door and shoves Remus inside. He felt Wormtails small, warm body tremble in his pocket, gathered all his courage and turned around.  


It was less of a room and more of a hall. Shimmering, dark green panels covered the walls and mirrored glass cabinets were stringed together, reflecting the light of numerous candleholders. The opposite wall was fully covered by a gigantic embroidered tapestry, which seemed to present the Blacks’ Family Tree. In front of it, a suite was arranged, loaded with countless valuable cushions and lustrous furs. Right in the middle couch, staged up like a victorian monarch, sat a woman in an opulent silk gown.  


Sirius usually could barely find worlds evil enough to describe his mother and Remus had always imagined a crooked old hag. The woman sitting in front of him however looked everything but crooked. Her luscious, raven black hair was coiffed in a complicated updo, decorated with sparkling opals. She was not young anymore, and Remus was not sure if she could be called beautiful. Her nose was a bit too long and her lips a bit too thin for conventional beauty standards, but she sat up very straight, her firm chin lifted up highly.  


“There you are!”, she said and gave him an unsuspected smile. Weirdly, it did not make her look any more approachable. “You can leave now!”, she added and just now, Remus noticed the white-haired wizard in the corner, almost hidden behind a gigantic canvas. The old painter hastily bundled up his brushes and supplies and practically fled the room.  


“I’m having my portrait painted.”, Walburga explained and stood up. She was the same height as Sirius, but her polished pumps did their part on that. “That old bat is a pathetic individual, but an extraordinaire painter. Really a shame, such talent wasted on a half-blood?”  


She sighted and flicked her wand, which made a big fabric cloth levitate and fall down to cover the canvas.  
“Now”, Walburga said and stepped in front of Remus. He almost twitched, when she lifted her pale hand and put it on his cheek. Her dark eyes were the same colour as Regulus’. “Have you been able to make up your mind, Sirius, dear?”  
Remus stared at her. He would never have thought that Sirius’ mother touched her son like that, let alone speak in this gentle, friendly way with him. Sirius had always made clear, that there was barely a crime he would put past his mother, including cannibalism.  


“M-Made up my mind?”, he said hoarsely. Buggering fuck, she was obviously referring to a conversation she had with Sirius before. A conversation Remus had no idea about.  
“Yes, darling.”, she said, gently stroking his face with her thumb. Remus felt the cold of her silver rings on his cheek. “When you’ve been storming off oh so dramatically this morning, I told you I expect your decision before dinner. Well?”  
It took all of Remus willpower to return her look calmly. “I’ve told you my decision this morning.”, he said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking. It was a shot in the dark, but Remus had absolutely no idea what Walburga was talking about, but as far as he knew Sirius, when he was storming off dramatically chances were usually very low that he’d change his mind until the evening.  


The understanding look on Walburgas face froze. “Very well.”, she answered and turned around. He could see the noble embroidery on the back of her dress, arranged like stellar constellations.  
“I really do not understand, my dear”, Sirius’ mother said, picking up her wand from the side table without any hurry, “Why you always choose to make everything so horribly hard for yourself.” She turned around to face him again, now a few feet away. Her dark eyes were sparkling dangerously, but her whole posture was perfectly calm.  


“You can have absolutely everything you want.”, she continued and now the anger in her voice was hearable, “All your infantile escapades do not affect me in the slightest. Running around Hogwarts with a blood-traitor and a werewolf,“ — how did she know — “All these stupid little mudblood-whores you’ve been parading around, your disrespectful behaviour towards persons of authorities — irrelevant. We’ve all been young once and a rebellious phase is a common thing.”, she lifted her wand, “But you are now of full age and your behaviour is getting really tiresome, my dear son.”  


She hadn’t said an incantation, but Remus felt his limbs freeze and his tongue stick to his palate at once. He chocked but could not form a word – and then his feet slowly started to raise off the ground. Walburga watched calmly as Remus slowly tipped over, until he was hanging headfirst in the air, the soles of his shoes streaking the crystal chandelier, still choking and gagging on his tied tongue. Sirius long dark hair fell down and covered Remus’ face and his robe turned inside out and hung off his shoulders like a black curtain. From the corner of his eye, Remus saw Wormtails small furry body slip out of its pocket and drop heavily to the floor.  


“Well, I doubt you’ll be able to eat like that, don’t you think darling?”, Walburga purred and pushed his hair aside with the tip of her wand. Remus opened his mouth to scream, but ended up tugging at his tied tongue, which made him whimper in pain. She smiled sweetly.  
“No, certainly not. No dinner for you then. The meeting starts in an hour, until then you can reflect on your choices.”  
She walked towards the door, but turned around once again before reaching it.  


“I’ll send your father to pick you up before the meeting. As you know, he is not as patient as me. Be wise, Sirius. Just for once in your life – do your duty.”, and with that, she left the room and closed the heavy door behind her, leaving him floating head first in the centre of the room.  


Remus thoughts raced. There had been a fight this morning, about something Sirius’ family wanted him to do. He had obviously refused and stormed off – and not been seen since. And tonight, at this dubious meeting, Walburga expected him, Sirius, to have changed his mind. What could they want? There surely must be a list of things Sirius’ family wanted him to do that he refused. Change into Slytherin, for an instance, or marrying some unknown, undoubtedly pureblood witch. Or maybe it had something to do with Voldemort or Lilys kidnapping. Had she already been kidnapped this morning, when the fight happened? Remus head hurt, which was not helped by the blood slowly cumulating in it. He also started to feel sick from the slow rotation around his own axis. Would Walburga really leave him hanging here like that for an entire hour? Had she done that to Sirius before? Remus shivered at the thought.  


Remus now heared a gentle swooshing and then clumsy steps on the parquet floors. He still could not see anything but Sirius black locks, but then he heard a familiar voice say “Finite!”  
Remus crashed to the floor heavily. When he jolted the long hair out of his face (bloody impractical, how did Sirius put up with that?) he saw Peter standing in front of him, putting his wand away and helping him get up with a very concerned look on his face.  


“You’re okay, Pad — I mean Moony?”, he asked nervously. “Bloody tight spot we’re in, right?”  
“Yeah”, Remus asked, tidying up his dusty clothes. “Thank you, Pete.”  
“ ’F course”, Peter mumbled. “But what shall we do now, Moony? We have no idea where Lily is – no one has even mentioned her so far.”  
“I know.”, Remus said and twisted his brains. “If we could only — I don’t know — search the house without getting seen ..”  
To his surprise, Wormtails face brightened up. “Oh, I can help with that!”, he says, and started to search through his shoulder bag, “Prongs gave it to me whilst you were busy staring at Padfoots face in the mirror.”  


He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, I'd love to read your opinion in the comments. :)
> 
> Also: TRIGGER WARNING for the Beginning of the next Chapter. It starts with some very destructive, depressive internal thoughts being expressed, so if you feel you don't want to put up with that at the moment, please do not proceed.


	3. Just A Small Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Peter find Sirius' room and Remus is getting his hopes up. Lily learns why she is held captive. Sirius practices some cognitive defusion.  
> Not in this order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.  
> This chapter starts with a description of what it feels like to be emprisoned by Dementors. Because Rowling once mentioned that the Dementors origin was Depression, I let myself be heavily inspired by that. Right in the beginning, some very self-destructive, dysfunctional thoughts are verbalized.  
> If you think that you cannot put up with such content at the curent moment, I hauntingly plead you to not proceed reading.  
> No foolish little fanfiction is worth putting your mental health at risk.

_Everything is pointless.  
The world is cruel.  
You deserve every bad thing that has happened to you, because you’re worthless and pathetic. _  


Sirius blinked slowly and opening his eyes again must be the hardest thing he had ever done. His body felt numb, the air had turned into a thick, viscous liquid, pushing him down onto the ground.  


_You will betray your friends. You have deceived them all along. They think you are good, but you are not. You’re an evil, dark wizard. You’re a traitor, all you do is lie._  


The voice in his head sounded a lot like his mother. Sometimes in turned into his fathers’ for a change, spitting insults at him with twisted pleasure. Then into James’, sounding deeply, utterly disappointed. _How could you, Padfoot? If I’d have known what you are from the beginning, I’d have never even talked to you._  


The room was empty, the damp stone walls closing in on him, slowly creeping closer. Behind the grille door tall black figures floated by, and every time one of their shades appeared in the dark, the thoughts in his head became louder, shouting, more destructive.  


Sirius made an effort, clenched his fist, tried to concentrate. _Defusion,_ another familiar voice whispered in his head. _That’s the only way to escape their impact, Padfoot. You have to step back from your own thoughts, stop judging, stop believing them. Let them be, they are just thoughts, not the truth._  


The face belonging to the voice formed before Sirius’ mind. He tried to concentrate on that face, describing in, without assessing, just following the familiar curves and lengths, ignoring the fear and shame his head produced as a response. The face was angular and slim, with a straight nose in the centre and a pair of warm, toffee brown eyes. The skin was tanned slightly, a few freckles sprinkled on the nose and forehead. A mole next to the upper lip. Fine lines in the corner of the eyes and mouth. _You’ll age early, Moony._  


Sirius leaned back, trying to concentrate on Remus’ face. If he was really careful not to have any feelings with it, the dementors could not take it away.  


-  


As it turned out, there was not one single floor board in the Blacks’ house that did not creak. Luckily, when Remus left the salon, no one was to be seen on the corridor with the Werewolf Hunt wall painting. Wormtail, sitting on his shoulder again, gave a relieved little squeak.  
“Shh.”, Remus murmured and proceeded. The invisibility cloak was rustling gently against the wooden floor, as he sneaked along the empty corridor. Where on earth in this labyrinth of a mansion was Sirius’ room?  


Remus quietly climbed a small stairway. A doorway arch on his left lead to a pretentious dining room. A blackboard was standing in its centre and Remus could see Kreacher bustling about, setting the table with silver cutlery and muttering to himself in the process. Remus shivered and tiptoed past the doorway. He then walked around the corner of the corridor and froze. He was standing in the dark staircase again and from bellow, he could hear people talk. A lot of people. Surely more than should be there.  


Remus slowly moved to the balustrade and looked down into the entrance hall. At least half a dozen hooded silhouette in dark cloaks were assembled in front of the main door, and as Remus watched, another one entered the gathering, shaking the rainwater off their black hood. They were talking quietly, a menacing murmuring that was too dulled to be clearly understood.  
Now the moustached man from earlier entered the hall and called with nasal voice: “The meeting will be starting in an hour! Until his Lordship arrives, we’ve been asked to wait in the kitchen!” The murmuring crowd followed him through a door next to an umbrella stand that looked suspiciously like a trolls’ leg.  


Remus heart was racing. There was only one Lordship with a crowd of dark-hooded supporters that would hold a meeting in the Blacks family house, and Remus absolutely did not want to be there when he arrived.  
With fiercly pounding heartbeat, Remus climbed the steep stairs. His instinct told him that the residents’ bedroom in a house like this were probably located above. But then again, what did he know? The tiny, welsh house with the skew roof beams he grew up in could barely exemplify for a fancy house in downtown London like this. He passed a particularly scary shrunken elf head, carefully displayed on the dinner tray its owner undoubtedly had carried in his lifetime. When Remus entered the next corridor, he was rewarded with the sight of three black polished doors.  


The one at the right looked like an airing cupboard with a round knob. The one in the middle was decorated with a pompous silver plaquette, reading Do not enter without the explicit permission of Regulus Arcturus Black. Remus snorted and made a beeline for the last door. Like a splash of colour on a black-and-white film, a Gryffindor pennant was nailed on it.  


He carefully entered Sirius’ room and immediately closed the door behind him. The room was as big as the entire layout of the Lupins’ home. He looked completely different from the rest of the house and Remus felt a grin spread on his face. Posters of very lightly dressed muggle girls were wildly plastered over the valuable wallpaper, garnished with advertisement for huge motorbikes (and in some cases, both these themes were combined). A Gryffindor banner graced the better part of the opposite wall, next to a few gigantic band posters. One, Remus recognised as the muggle band _Queen_ , another one as _Led Zeppelin_ , all members sporting voluminous perms.  


Remus took off the invisibility cloak and threw it on an unashamedly suggestive red velvet chaise longue. Above that, several charcoal sketched were pinned onto the wall. Remus knew Sirius liked to draw, but he had never seen him do nudes. Careless black strokes formed naked limbs, curved spines, firm butts and breasts on the parchment, female and male likewise. A small warmth formed in Remus chest.  


“Easy to see why he’s the problem child, isn’t it?”, Peters voice put him back. He was standing, as a human, next to the heavy dark desk, rumouring through its drawers. “Now, where is that pocket mirror?”  


“Right.” They were not here to creepily stalk Sirius’ taste in painting models. Remus turned around and scanned the room, then went for the nightstand. _Dear god, please don’t let me find something even more distracting._  
“I hope Padfoot doesn’t have it with him after all.”, Peter said, now inspecting the bookcase. “Merlin, that nerd even owns Oscar Wilde.”  


Remus tried not to draw assumptions out the facts that Sirius liked to decorate his room with male nude paintings, was listening to Queen and read Wilde. One of these things could be a coincident, but all of them? Remus shook his head. Sirius had dated an undeniable amount of girls, after all. _But so had Freddy Mercury._  


“Nah, then he would have contacted James already.”, Remus answered thoughtfully and opened the nightstand drawer. There was a crumpled cardboard box (which Remus really wanted to avoid opening), a small pile of letters and a tiny model of a Hippogriff. It had obviously been curled up sleeping, but now blinked against the sudden light. Remus smiled. He remembered the magic toy. James, Peter and himself had pooled their pocket money in first year and bought this far to expensive gift for Sirius birthday, after he hadn’t gotten anything by his family, as a punishment for being sorted to Gryffindor. Sirius had called it Jorps (a stupid try to combine all of their first letters in one name) and for the last five years, Jorps had been flying around their dormitory, catching flies.  


The tiny Hippogriff now stood up and stretched its small wings, then fluttered up into the air. Remus watched it buzz around his head once and then took the pile of letters. He recognized his own, scrawly handwriting.  
_Dear Padfoot, today my Mum took me to St. Mungos. They are testing a new potion that is supposed to help with my furry little problem. I think it’s total rubbish, but Mum was so happy, so I tried it for her. The stuff tasted like literal piss and I think I’m getting a rash from it. My Dad said —_  


Remus took the next letter. _Dear Padfoot, it’s been raining for bloody two weeks now and last night our cellar was flooded. Dad was at work and as I’m not of age yet, Mum and I had to drain it by hand with buckets. It took all afternoon and now I’m thinking of applying as a house elf after school, I do have the necessary lack of prospects anyways. The book you sent me is utterly depressing and I love it. It only took me three days to —_  


Remus quickly browsed through the rest of the pile. Some of the letters must be at least three years old and as far as he could tell, they were only by him, neither James nor Peter. The warmth in his chest started to pulsate slowly and he was probably grinning like a Chesire cat.  


“Got it!”, Peter exclaimed from the other side of the room. Remus quickly put the letters back and closed the nightstand before he went over to Peter, followed by a flying Jorps.  
They stuck their heads together to look at the little, circular mirror. “Prongs?”, Remus asked hesitantly. The surface of the mirror seemed to be steaming up from the inside, then it went clear again and they could see James excited face in it.  


“Fucking finally!”, he exclaimed. “What took you so long?”  
“Moony had a pleasant little chat with Sirius’ mom.”, Peter answered and Remus made a face.  
“Ah well, you’re still alive, so that’s good.”, James said a bit too cheerfully. “Have you found out where Lily is?”  
“No”, Remus said. “But there is some kind of meeting scheduled in an hour, and there’s people arriving for it, and I’m pretty sure they’re Deatheaters. And James — I think Voldemort is coming too.”  
James face went white. “Fuck”, he cursed. “You need to find Lily and get the fuck out of there. What about Sirius? Any idea what happened to him?”  
“None.”, Peter answered. “Apparently he had a fight this morning with his parents, stormed off and has not been seen until we arrived.”  
James frowned. “But he did send Kreacher to us earlier — so he has to be in the house, hasn’t he? You’re sure he left it?”  
“We haven’t the slightest.”, Remus sighted. “James, do you know what Sirius’ family could ask from him that made him loose it like that? Did you know he was engaged?”  
“Engaged?”, James snorted. “Ridiculous. There can only be about, like, three pureblood witches in our age in England currently, and he’s related to all of them.”  
“No obstacle for the Blacks.”, Remus murmured. Talking about Sirius’ secret engagement lowered his mood again.  
“Listen.”, James added, livelier now. “I’ve been thinking, and Sirius once mentioned a cellar.”  
“A cellar?”, Remus and Peter asked in unison.  
“A cellar.”, James repeated patiently. “He did not say much about it, just that it’s where his family — quote — _stores unwanted things._ ”  


“Sounds creepy.”, Peter said.  
“Everything in this house in creepy.”, Remus stated. Jorps landed on his shoulder and nudged his cheek with its tiny beak. “I think we should go there. That could be where they keep Lily.”  
“Excactly.”, James said. He sounded tense, but more confident now that they had a plan.  
“But Sirius’ mother thinks you’re still hanging in that hall downstairs.”, Peter objected. “What if they finish dinner and come back? They’ll search the whole house.”  
“True.”, Remus hummed. “Maybe — could you go to the dining room, Pete? As a rat? And warn me when they are finished?”  
“I guess, yeah. But how could I warn you?”, Peter objected. “I wouldn’t be fast enough as a rat. The other pocket mirror is with James. And a Patronus would be too noticeable.” He did not say that he had never managed to produce a Patronus anyway. They all knew it.  


They heard James chuckle from inside the mirror. He grinned from ear to ear.  
“I have an idea about that.”, he smirked. “Remember when Sirius came of age? And I gave him a gift that he was not supposed to open in the Common Room?”  
Remus gulped.  


-  


“I brought you dinner.”  


Lily looked up. It had to be night now, the daylight coming through the window above had faded. Now from time to time, a beam of moonlight painted a rectangular spot in the centre of the room.  
Regulus stood right next to the door, holding a tray with both hands. She could see a heavy crystal glass and a plate next to it. Her stomach rumbled.  


“Thank you.”, she forced herself to say. She expected him to leave immediately, but he put the tray on one hand and flicked his wand with the other. Steadily, it floated across the room and landed next to her gently.  


“Have you eaten already?”, Lily asked. She had decided that this was the best plan: keeping up the everyday conversation. Demonstrating that she was an ordinary Hogwarts student, talking to another Hogwarts student. Just a usual girl. Not sentenced to death. Relatable.  


„In a moment.“, he answered. Lily started spooning up the soup.  
“This is really good.”, she said in surprise. For the first time, she could see a smile in the corners of Regulus mouth.  
“It’s French Onion Soup.”, he said. “Kreachers’ speciality.” He leaned against the door and watched her eat.  


“Maybe they won’t kill you.”, he said suddenly. They. Not We. “If Sirius does as they say.”  
Lily let the spoon sink. “What does Sirius have to do with all of this?”, she asked, bewildered.  


Regulus looked guilty. He definitely looked guilty. Lily put the soup plate aside.  


“Regulus.“, she said beseechingly. „Tell me. What is going on? I though — I though I’m here because I’m muggleborn.”  
“You are!”, he said quickly. “Among …”  
“Among what?”  


“I didn’t know.”, Regulus whispered. “I mentioned — a few weeks ago I mentioned that I had seen Sirius and you, in Hogwarts. At the lake. You were hugging.”  


Lily remembered that day. Sirius had been holding a grudge for an entire week and she had finally lost her patience and forced him to accompany her on a walk. Then she asked him to tell her what on earth was upsetting him so much. To her surprise, he had actually done that.  


“We’re friends.”, Lily said. It was really hard to keep her voice from trembling. “And?”  
“He has been — In the past, he has been dating girls like you. Mud — Muggleborns. He’s dated them and he has been very public about it, to piss our parents off.”, Regulus explained, talking even faster. He looked desperate now. “So they assumed — they assumed you’re his girlfriend.”  


“But I’m not.”, Lily said. She felt empty. “I’m James’ girlfriend. But what does that have to do with me getting kidnapped?” She knew it. She knew what it had to do with it. What Regulus innocent, little misconception had done to her life.  
“You’re the argument.”, Regulus confirmed her fears. “You’re the argument to pressure him into doing what they want. If he doesn’t, they’ll kill you.”  


Lily heard her heartbeat, pounding in her ears. The argument. But she was not. She was no argument to Sirius. Which meant —  
“I’m sorry.”, Regulus whispered.  


Lily heard the door fall close.  
Then she was alone with the French Onion Soup, that suddenly tasted like ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much love for this Chapter. Let's sprinkle in a little Wolfstar, shall we?


	4. Unpleasant Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes his way downstairs towards the Blacks basement. Sirius has a visitor. Lily remembers and receives a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.  
> Near the end of the chapter, an adult is behaving really pervy towards Remus. No physical harassement, but verbal I'd say.  
> 
> 
> Also: Happy late Halloween!

Remus closed Sirius’ bedroom door behind him carefully. He had just drunken the second dose of Polyjuice Potion and stored the little mirror securely in his trouser pocket — next to a certain round item that he did not want to think about too much.  


“Everyone gets sex toys when they go of age.”, James had said, after revealing the identity of his ominous birthday gift. “It’s a classic. Haven’t you gotten any?”  
“No!”, Remus and Peter had answered in unison.  
“Well, I have.”, James grinned. “Have gotten good use of them, too.”  
“Spare us the details.”, Remus snorted. “And how on earth is this supposed to help us communicate without spells?”  
James had grinned even wider. “Well”, he had answered, “It’s got a remote.”  
Remus still blushed at the thought. Luckily, Sirius did not seem to share James’ fondness for mechanical assistance in bed, because they had found the gift still in its original package. Regardless, Remus really hoped that he’d never have to hear himself say “Accio Vibrating Love Ball!” ever again. Not that he had anything against sex toys per se. He just really did not want to be found dead with a love ball in his pocket. But it had been unused. So that was a ray of hope.  


_Get a grip on yourself_ , Remus thought strictly, as he was now tiptoeing past Regulus’ closed door underneath the invisibility cloak. Jorps was sleeping soundly in his shirt pocket. _Try to survive tonight and maybe then you can have a nice little chat with Sirius about why he has not used his pleasure toy since November._  


The door in front of him suddenly opened. Remus froze.  


Regulus came out of the room that Remus had initially suspected to be an airing cupboard and closed the door behind him, breathing heavily. He was carrying an empty tablet and looked fairly disordered. For a moment, he leaned his forehead against the wooden door, visibly shaken and nervously fumbling with the door knob. Remus did not dare to move. Then suddenly, Regulus straightened up again, toned his shoulders, and left the corridor towards the staircase.  
“Quick, follow him.”, Remus whispered, when Regulus’ ankle disappeared behind the corner, and Wormtail obediently jumped out of his hand and flitted after Sirius’ brother. Remus then eyed up the alleged cupboard door. Its brass knob looked fairly worn out. He grabbed it hesitantly and yanked the door open.  


It was not an airing cupboard, but a broom cabinet, just big enough to fit a small person. Spiderwebs were hanging from its low ceiling and a couple old cans of Doxycide were crammed beneath a few nagged brooms. What had Regulus been doing in there? Remus pondered for a moment, but then decided that there were more important things at the moment than the mood swings of a Fifteen Year Old.  
Remus closed the door carefully and followed Regulus towards the staircase. 

\- 

The voices were getting worse.  
Remus’ face had long been gone, washed away by waves of darkness and misery.  


_You’re a disappointment for your family and a burden for your friends. You will never belong to either side. No one cares about you, no one loves you. You are so desperate, so pathetic. They laugh about you behind your back. Especially Remus. He has noticed how needy you are, how you’re throwing yourself at him and he pities you._  


Sirius closed his eyes. The sermon went on, hadn’t stopped for what he suspected to be hours. He had cried for a bit, but eventually stopped a while ago, paralysed by his own thoughts.  


“It breaks my heart to see you like this.”  
Sirius took a deep breath. This was the only voice worse than the ones in his head. He clenched his fists and looked up.  


Bellatrix was standing inside his cell, next to the grille door. For an absurd moment Sirius thought that she had wrapped herself in a chain of lights, then he realized that it was her Patronus. It had taken the form of a fat, glowing white snake, curled around his cousins’ arms and shoulders.  


“Nothing to worry about then.”, he answered. His favourite snarl sounded a bit weak.  
Bellatrix came closer. She had pulled the pointed hood of her black cloak down, which was still glistering from rain drops. Did she come here right after she entered the house? How endearing.  
“How are you feeling, little Sirius? From what it looks like” — she laughed highly — “Not so well. Any change of mind yet?”  


Sirius considered spitting at her, but he would never reach her anyways, so it’d only seem risible. He settled for a sarcastic snort. “About betraying my friends, the only people who have ever trusted me, in favour of my delusional family, who locked let me in Kreachers hole for an entire week because I refused to marry a girl I never met, at the tender age of fourteen? Yeah, no, I will not do that.”  


Bellatrix’ smile had widened even further. Her Patronus snake had crawled down her leg and drew loose circles around her. Her wild, black hair was piled on top of her head, looking like a bird’s nest in Sirius’ opinion, and her pupils were as small as pinheads. She looked like the mad villain at the end of a horror movie, a cliché one at that.  


“Besides”, Sirius’ babbled on (why was no one there to stop him?), “Don’t you think your new Patronus is a bit — how do I put it — overly eager? Why don’t you just get a tattoo on your forehead, saying I’m turned on by pale dudes without noses?”  


Bella lifted her wand very quickly. She was now standing right in front of him, and its tip almost touched Sirius’ cheek. The silver, transparent snake was curling around her feet.  


“You have always had a big mouth, cousin dearest.”, she whispered, her voice trembling slightly. “It’s about time someone cuts it even bigger.”  
“Go on then.”, Sirius answered. His heart was racing, but that was fine. Anger was a lot better than the emptiness he had felt when the Dementors had been here. “Cut my tongue out and serve it to my mother. But oh — you still haven’t gotten the balls to tell her you’re keeping her son trapped in her own basement, have you? What?”, he grinned, because she had winced the slightest bit. “Yes, I know this is not her doing. Caught in a damp cell with a few Dementors? That’s not at all Mommies’ style. She likes to harvest the fruits of her labour. She could never resist no watch me suffer.  
You think you’re the biggest sadist in the house? Oh, sweet Bella. You have so much to learn.”  


For a second, Sirius was sure he had gone too far. Bellatrix wand was piercing into his cheek fiercly, her face distorted with rage. Then, to his genuine surprise, she pulled back.  


“You are wishing for more sadism? You can have that, little Sirius. You will regret your loose tongue when you watch your little mudblood girlfriend being skinned alive.” And with that, she spun around and stormed off, followed by her winding Patronus. The grille door fell closed and Sirius was alone again. He felt his stomach turn.  


His little what?  


-  


To his own surprise, Remus had reached the entry hall without getting caught. To be fair, he did not encounter anyone on his careful trip down the dark staircase, but he almost expected something to go wrong on his way. But no house elf had crossed his path and no Black family member had stumbled into him, until he arrived at the bottom of the steps.  
Remus looked around. There was the high, polished entry main door and there was the kitchen passage next to the trolls’ leg umbrella stand — but where could be the entry to the basement? No other doors were to be seen and the staircase had ended here.  


“James.”, he whispered into the pocket mirror, holding it close to his mouth like a walkie talkie. “James!”  
“No need to stick your tongue down my throat, Moony.”, James muffled voice came from the mirror, which was almost touching Remus’ mouth, but he did not dare to hold it further away.  
“I’m in the entry hall.”, Remus murmured. “How do I get to the cellar? There is no door left.”  
“Padfoot never mentioned that.”, James answered thoughtfully. “But there are a lot of ways to hide a door in wizarding households. Maybe you need a spell to open it. Maybe it’s a portrait like the Fat Lady, or a piece of wall like Platform 9 ¾ .”  
“Great.”, Remus whispered back, now actually panicking, “Let me just ram my head against every inch of these walls, should only take a few minutes.”  
“A wall would not really be very practical inside a building.”, James argued reasonably. “Imagine you’d be in a hurry and missing it by a foot. No, my guess it’s that it’s a portrait or a painting. That’s the classic.”  
“Well, same problem.”, Remus murmured. “There’s about two dozens of these in here.”  


Remus gaze wandered through the entry hall. The walls were plastered with portraits of scary looking wizards and witched, undoubtedly Black ancestors. Directly opposite to the kitchen passage hung a portrait Remus suspected to be Orion Black. Sirius father looked just like his older son, handsome and stuck-up. He did not have long hair though, but a prominent moustache covering his upper lip. The painting barely moved, just blinked from time to time. Next to it was an empty spot, big enough for another portrait. When Remus approached it, he could see that there was already a tag mounted on it, saying _Walburga Black, 1925 - today_. This had to be the space reserved for Walburgas portrait that was currently painted. Could he be so lucky …?  


Remus hesitated. If there had been a portrait there, he would just have asked its resident to open the door for him. At the same time, he was very glad there was no portrait, because he doubted that even a painted version Sirius’ mother would have been very cooperative.  
Remus lifted his wand. It was worth a try. _“Alohomora.”_ , he whispered to the empty wallpaper with the silver tag on it.  


A rectangle, as tall as a door, opened from the seamless wall and glided aside, revealing a narrow, stone corridor. Remus sighed in relieve. It was about time that something actually went right in this bloody mission.  


As if to punish him for his naivete, a deep voice asked from the basement corridor: “Who’s there?” and heavy steps started to come closer.  


Remus had a split second to make his decision. He was Sirius Black — officially — and surely Sirius Black had the right to visit his own basement? Remus made a quick prayer and pulled down the invisibility cloak.  
Around the corner stepped the same brawny man with the moustache that had opened the main door. Macnair, Remus remembered.  


“Black.”, the moustache man snarled. “What are you doing here? I thought you’ lot were having dinner upstairs.”  
“I need to go to the cellar for a moment.”, Remus improvised. “To — ah — fetch something.”  
Macnairs eyes narrowed. “You want to go down there? Can you even stand that? What do you want there?” Remus could smell alcohol. Macnair had been drinking.  
_Stand what?_ Remus blinked. “None of your business. Now let me through.”  


But without warning, Macnair moved quickly and the next moment, his wand was pointing at Remus’ face. Remus stared at it. It was made of a chunky, dark wood, but its tip shimmered brightly.  
Macnair followed his gaze and his grin widened. “You like it, Black?”, he asked. “It’s silver. Something I learned from the werewolf hunters in Russia.”  
Remus slowly took a step back. His ear were ringing.  


“A lot of people don’t know that, actually, there’s a true core in these old scary stories.” Macnair went on, following him. Remus felt his skin tickle when the silver came closer. He could smell the alcohol in Macnairs’ breath. He took a quick glimpse around, they were still completely alone.  
“There’s an easy way to tell a werewolf apart from a human. I should teach it to you Black, since you seem to search some questionable company at school.”, Macnairs eyes were fixed on Remus’ face and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Remus shivered in disgust. “It’s really easy. A werewolfs skin will melt at the contact with silver. So all you have to do”, the taller man had now cornered Remus. His bloodshot eyes glimmed with longing. Had he behaved like that towards Sirius before? “Is touch them with it.”  


The tip of Macnairs wand stroked Remus’ cheek. The smell of burnt skin filled the air and for a split second, Remus could see the surprised look on Macnairs’ face. Then, he jerked up his own wand and shouted: “Stupefy!”  
With a loud bang, Macnair was thrown off his feet, flying through the air and crashing into the stone wall of the basement corridor, where he came to lie inanimately. Remus was panting heavily, his hand pressed to his cheek. He could feel the burnt skin under his fingers where it had been in contact with the silver. Macnairs wand was lying on the floor, but Remus could not bring himself to touch it, so he just kicked under a cupboard nearby, rushed inside the basement corridor and closed the door behind him. Without a second look at Macnairs unconscious’ body, Remus climbed the narrow staircase, down into the Blacks’ basement.  


-  


The Onion Soup had gotten cold. Lilys stomach was rumbling loudly, but she was too proud to eat it.  
For the last hour, her head was repeating this one fatefull day, which had seemed not at all special at the moment. She closed her eyes and returned to that afternoon, once again.  


_“Piss off, Evans.”, Sirius snarled. He yanked his arm free from where Lily had been holding onto it, dragging him outside the portal and on the green estates.  
“I won’t!”, she hissed. “You’ve been behaving like a brat during the last week and I’m sick of it! We are your friends, Sirius, not your punching bags!”  
For a moment, he looked like he was up for an actual fight, but then bit his lip and lowered his gaze. “Guess so.” He kicked a stone, lying in his way.  
_

_Lily sighed. “What is the matter, Sirius? You’ve been like this since last Saturday. Since the match. Has something happened? Is it Regulus?”  
_

_“No, it’s not Regulus.”, he hummed. His stormy expression slowly softened. Lily had often suspected that Sirius’ pretty face was the main reason for his popularity, since his actions could surely not be it. Lily had even fancied him for a while herself, back in Fourth Year, when she first started to notice that not all boys were utterly annoying. Of course in retrospective, Sirius had been utterly annoying at every age.  
_

_“Then what?”, she pressed. They reached the lakeshore, the surface of water was shimmering in the afternoon sun. Sirius dropped onto the grass and crossed his long legs. Lily sat down next to him and flattened her skirt.  
_

_“The party, afterwards.”, he sniffed. He was still frowning like a thunderhead.  
Lily tried to remember the party. It had been a nice party, celebrating the Quidditch teams’ winning against Hufflepuff, held in the Gryffindor common room. She had been very proud of James, because he had caught the Snitch at the exact right moment, almost as proud as James had been himself.  
_

_“Can you be a bit more specific?”, Lily asked. As far as she remembered, Sirius hadn’t even been at the party that long, he had vanished early, leaving his fan club of giggling Fifth Year girls sulking for the rest of the night. “You left early, right?”  
_

_“Yes.”, Sirius hissed. He picked up a stick next to him and threw it at the lake. A big tentacle shot through the surface and caught it in the air. “I left because I was clearly not needed.”  
_

_Lily frowned. “Is this about Remus?” Remus had been engaged in an intense discussion with one of the Gryffindor beaters, Gideon Prewett. She had even teased him a little bit about it. Remus usually was very discreet about his flirts and Lily could not pass the chance. But she had never imagined that Sirius would have a problem with Remus dating boys, considering he – Sirius — was practically sitting in James’ lap every other night.  
_

_“He was fucking occupied, wasn’t he?”, Sirius spat. He was playing with another, bigger piece of wood this time. The Giant Squid caught it again without any difficulty.  
_

_“Sirius.”, Lily said, desperately trying not to sound amused, “Are you — are you actually jealous?”  
Sirius gave her his most arrogant look, usually reserved for Slytherins and people who maintained curfews. “Don’t be ridiculous, Lils. Jealous? Of whom? An unwashed Quidditch jock?”  
“Careful, I’m also dating an unwashed Quidditch jock!”  
“Anyways.”, Sirius snarled. “I could have Gideon Carrothead Prewett for breakfast if I’d like to.”  
“I mean, yes, you probably could.”, Lily agreed seriously, lifting her wand to gently levitate the next stick out of Sirius’ hand. “But, ehm, I still don’t see why you’d want to. I mean — do you”, she chose her words very carefully, “Do you fancy Remus?”  
_

_Sirius gave her another look, swung his arm and threw two sticks at once. Two tentacles shot out of the lake, caught hold of both sticks and directly threw them right back at them. Lily gave a lazy flick with her wand and the sticks decomposed into a cloud of daisies, before they could hit Sirius on the head and make him act even more stupid.  
_

_“So that’s a yes.”, Lily said. She was very proud of keeping her face perfectly neutral.  
“Stop grinning like that.”, Sirius hissed. He was blushing — Sirius Black, blushing — and looked down at the lake surface. A daisy was floating on it.  
“Sorry.”, she answered. “It’s just — I didn’t know you were into boys.”  
“Yeah, well, Surprise I suppose.”, he murmured.  
_

_Lily smelled danger and decided to immediately prevent it. “That’s great.”, she smiled and covered his clenched fist with her hand. Sirius looked up at her. “I’m glad that you found someone you like. And I’m sure”, she added, “James will be glad too.”  
_

_He blinked in relief and Lily gently touched her forehead against his. Sirius sniffed and wrapped his arms around her. Had he really been afraid that they would object to him liking Remus? Silly boy, Lily thought affectionately and patted his back. Of course she was alright with it, and James had been eating out of Sirius’ hand for seven years now.  
_

_“So”, she said when they separated, “Now. How do you plan to charm your way into that grumpy book worms’ heart and pants?”  
“Oh, you know.”, Sirius answered light-heartedly, “Usually my face works just fine.”  
_

_“Remus’ has seen your face for seven years now, you smug bastard.”, Lily answered with a grin. “I’m afraid he’s might be habituated.”  
“You could be right.”, Sirius said and layed back onto the grass. “Luckily I still have a captivating personality, bottomless wit and a fantastic arse going for me.” _  


Lily stared into the darkness, absorbed in her thoughts.  


It had not really been a surprise, even though she had not exactly known it either. In retrospect, of course, she noticed all the little signs. How Sirius put his chin on Remus’ shoulder when he they were reading the same Prophets’ article at breakfast. How Sirius packed two servings of pasty onto a plate and vanished towards the Hospital Ward when Remus was ill. How he levitated Remus up the stairs to their dorm to not wake him, when Remus had been falling asleep over his homework. Sirius’ barking laugh, when Remus made a dry comment about Notts’ sideburns.  


Suddenly, a bright light pulled Lily out of her thoughts. She jumped up, stunned.  
A luminous, silver figure had appeared in front of her. It had taken the form of a big, magnificent bird, flying at eyes level. The Patronus opened his silver beak and spoke: _We are coming for you. Do hold out._  


Then, the bird vanished, and left nothing but the echo of his familiar voice.  
Lily felt a single tear run down her face, when she was left alone in the darkness yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys seem to like this! My sister hated the sex toy remote idea, but I found it hilarious and defenitely something the Marauders would do. ;)  
> Btw I just noticed that there is a misspelling in the main title of this Fic, so let's just pretend that never happened.


	5. Lying in the gutter, looking at the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus climbs down into the Blacks family vault. James gets company.

“Lumos!”, Remus whispered. He had expected to find lamps or at least torches on the stone walls of the steep staircase down to the basement, but even after five minutes of sneakily making his way downstairs, it was remaining pitch black in here. It was also freezing, he could see his breath form little clouds before his mouth. Even with his now glowing wand, the end of the staircase was not to be seen.  


“What is happening?”, James’ voice whispered from out of the pocket mirror. “Update me Moony, or I’m going to shit my pants.”  
“Nothing happened.”, Remus answered quietly. “I have passed a niche where obviously Macnair has been lingering a while ago, but now it’s just cold and dark and going downstairs.”  
“Bloody hell.”, James murmured. “These Black really are living in a haunted house, aren’t they?”  
“Yeah.”, Remus agreed. He was still sneaking down the stone stairs, but now an uncomfortable feeling was forming in his stomach. He must be far underneath London by now. The stone walls around him were damp. “You know, I didn’t expect the Blacks to have a whole bloody dungeon instead of a cellar.”  


“Why not?”, James joked, but his voice sounded tense.  


_If Lily really is here, she is probably dead already_ , Remus thought. Then, he vehemently shook his head. Why was he thinking something like that? He needed to stay positive.  
Finally, the light of his wand shed on the foot of the stairs. Remus shivered and stepped through the passage.  


He was standing on one end of a vault. The ceiling was arched and carved out of dark stone. On one side of the corridor was a canal, which vanished in the darkness to his right. To his left, a massive iron grid was blocking the whole width of the vault, even disappearing in the water of the canal. There still were no lamps or noticeable sources of light, but somehow the darkness had faded a little bit.  


“Remus.”, James whispered.  
“I’m here.”, Remus answered, now slowly making his way along the arched corridor, next to the canal. The silence was only broken by the omnipresent dropping of water. “I think I’m in the sewerage.”  


“Bloody hell.”, James murmured and Remus internally agreed. In front of him, another iron grid appeared out of the darkness, cutting off the corridor once again. But finally, Remus could see light, the flickering glow of a torch, mounted on the wall next to a grand door. Its archway was decorated with numerous figured and swirls, carved out of the stone wall. Right above the door, elegantly carved letters formed the words _Toujours pur._ Remus took a deep breath and opened the door.  


He almost screamed immediatetly. The corridor he was entering was illuminated by candles in lamps made out of red glass, immerging the scenery in a dubious red light. And right in front of him stood a tall, dark figure, pointing their wand directly at his face.  


It took Remus a moment to recover from his shock and realizes that the figure was a life-sized statue, standing right in front of the entrance. Behind it, there were other status, standing in the centre of the corridor in regular distances, holding these scary red lamps in their stone hands. Relief washed through him, immediately dissolving, when a sharp, female voice asked: “Who’s there?”  


Remus knew that voice. He hadn’t heard it for two years now, but everyone at Hogwarts knew Bellatrix Blacks cold snarl, and everyone tried to not come in for it. Well, except Sirius of course, who hated his cousin almost as much as his mother. Could Remus fool even her?  


“It’s me.”, he answered a lot more easy-going that he was feeling. Now he saw her, approaching him from the back of the corridor. She passed several doors with grilled windows in them, each one having mounted a long, slim object next to it on the wall.  


Bellatrix was now only a few feet away. She froze when she recognised him and blinked in surprise. She was wearing a dark cloak, just like the Deatheaters up in the house, but hers was still wet from the rain. Her wildly curled black hair framed her face like a pack of snakes, or maybe the Medusa impression was just emphasised by the stone statue next to her.  


“Sirius?”, she asked in bewilderment. She was holding her wand, loosely pointed to the floor.  
“Who does it look like?”, Remus countered. His hear was pounding in his chest. An encounter with Bellatrix was the absolute last thing he wanted right now.  


Then, to his absolute horror, a wide smile was spreading on her face. She looked absolutely mad. “Yes.”, she purred. “I see it now. Well, what brings you down here, little cousin?”  


She was approaching. The bad feeling in Remus stomach intensified. He felt a small movement around his chest and too late realised that Jorps must have woken up.  
“I, ahm, came to fetch something.”, Remus lied. “And you?”  
“Oh.”, Bellatrix was stepping closer, light-footed like a cat of prey. “I have just been paying a visit.”  
“A visit?”, Remus squeaked. This was far, far worse than dealing with a drunk Macnair. “Who — who could you’ve been visiting down here?”  
Her smile was vicious. “Just one of your — of our families’ guests. To see if they’re comfortable.”  
Remus gazes wandered to one of the doors with a grilled window. It was pitch black behind the bars, but he could now better see the object mounted next to it.  
It was a wand.  


Bellatrix was now standing right in front of him. Her dark eyes were gliding over his facial features, and before he could prevent it, she had lifted one pale hand and touched his cheek with her fingertips.  


“Have you burnt yourself, dear cousin?”, she purred mellifluously.  
“I— I, yes.”, Remus spat and took a step back. She followed him. “I actually just remembered — I forgot something.”  
“You forgot something?”  
“Yes.”, he gulped. “Upstairs. I have to — have to go back and get it.”  
She smiled even wider. And suddenly, there was a coldness in his back, as if someone had splashed him with ice water from behind. Remus gripped his wand more firmly.  
“You want to leave already?”, Bellatrix smiled. “Now that we’ve just gotten company?”  
A hand was dropping on Remus shoulder. A slimy, silvery hand, as if it belonged to a body of a drowned person. He spun around.  


The Dementor was already standing right in front of him. He must have raised from the canal, that was the only explanation. Behind him in the dark, Remus could see a second one in the back, slowly emerging from the cold water, soundless like a shadow.  


_You’re a beast,_ a clear voice said, as close as if the person was standing right next to him. _It is not your fault, but you are. You can never have a normal life, Remus, I’m sorry for saying it like that, but it is the truth. No steady job, no spouse, no family. You’re lucky that you’re even alive still._  
It were the words of his father, Lyall, after an extraordinarily intense fight with his mother last Christmas. _Stop sugar-coating it towards him, he must know the truth! Do you think you’re doing him any good by making him believe he won’t suffer?_  


Remus shook his head. The Demetors, they were doing that to him, forcing him to remember his worst memories. He felt a sharp pain in his torso, directly over the ribs, where his actual body was marked with a long, rugged scar. The one where Greyback had bitten him when he was five years old.  


“Expecto Patronus!”, Remus barked. Out of the tip of his wand, a huge silver figure emerged and threw itself at the Dementor. Its long snout crashed into the Dementors chest and repulsed it, chasing it back towards the canal.  


_“I’m scared.”, Remus whispered, his eyes big. “I’m scared of trying the Patronus Charm. What if mine is a wolf? I —”, he lowered his head, “I’d hate that. It would be like — like the ultimate sign that the wolf has taken over me, over everything about me.”  
Sirius frowned. He covered Remus’ hand with his own. “I see, Moony. But I don’t think it will. I had the same fear, actually. Well, not about a wolf”, he grinned when Remus looked up to him, puzzled. “But that it would be some kind of dark creature. Everybody in my family has a Harpy or a Hyena or something wicked like that. But it turned out, I shouldn’t have worried.” His smile was warm and bright. “And I’m sure you shoudn’t either.” _  
The memory lingered in Remus mind, warm and comforting, strengthening his Patronus, who now forced the Dementor back into the water. The Kelpies’ swirling body, surrounded by billowing strands of seaweep, was glowing bright and silvery.  


“Expelliarmus!”  
Remus’ wand was torn out of his hand. The Kelpie Patronus disappeared and left nothing but darkness. He whirled around just in time to see Bellatrix catch his wand out of the air.  


“Why have you done that?”, Remus shouted. He felt the coldness in his back intensify again.  
“Because I don’t want you to leave just now.”, Bellatrix answered. She flicked her own wand and a thick, silver snake emerged from its tip, fell to the floor and started to curl up her leg. Remus stared at her Patronus.  


“Besides.”, Bellatrix continued chattily, “I can’t help but notice your Patronus changed its form, dear Sirius.”  
And Remus finally understood. She knew.  
Suddenly, two pars of slimy, bony hands grabbed each of his upper arms. The non-existing scar over his ribs burned like fire.  


“I’ve never thought much about my dense cousins abilities to draw logical conclusions.”, Bellatrix went on, as the Dementors started to pull Remus towards her, “But even he must have understood that this little charade was extraordinarily pointless.” Remus felt his legs turning weak.  
“Well then. Who are you?”, Bellatrix asked, and tilted his head up with the tip of her wand. “The Potter brat? The Werewolf scum? Or that pathetic little rat Pettigrew?”  


Remus did not answer. Then, suddenly, a tiny something shot out of his front pocket, buzzing like an angry hornet, and dashed at Bellatrix’ face. For a split second, she looked just bewildered, as Jorps picked at her face with his little beak. Then, a long read scratch appeared over the bridge of her nose, and a drop of blood ran down to her lips. “Expulso!”, she shrieked, and a red light ray met Jorps flittering little Hypogriff figure. Jorps bursted with a small poof and then, a few flakes of ash slowly floated to the ground.  


“Very well.”, Bellatrix spit. “We’ll find out in a bit, I image. So long, you can wait in one of our guest bedrooms.” She gave him an ugly, crooked grin, her silver snake Patronus now winding around her arm and then lead the way towards one of the doors at the end of the corridor. She put Remus’ wand in the mounting next to it, cramming it in because it was actually already occupied.  


Remus felt numb. Every ounce of will had left his body, when the Dementors dragged him into the cell and dropped him onto the cold stone floor. He vaguely heard the lock of the door click loudly.  
“Don’t worry to get bored, I’ll be back soon!”, Bellatrix called, and then he heard her steps as she walked away, chuckling under her breath.  


For a few moments, he just laid still on the floor, letting sink in the realisation of how much he had actually fucked up now. Then, he heard a movement nearby, inside the cell, and immediately sat upright.  


“Joining me, Moony?”, a familiar voice asked.  


-  


James’ knuckles had turned white from grasping the pocket mirror too hard. His heart was hammering in his chest as if it wanted to explode, when he listened to Bellatrix’ and Sirius’ (Remus) voices.  


_No. No no no._  


He closed the mirror and burrowed his face in one of his mothers’ Gryffindor pillows to muffle his scream.  
They were going to die. Lily. Remus. Peter. Sirius, probably. They were hold captive and fighting and he could not do one goddamn bloody thing about it.  


James jumped up and started to pace the living room. The fireplace had almost burned down and he had not bothered to light any candles, so the room was almost dark. All he could here was the sizzling noises of the flames and the rain, still hammering mercilessly against the windows.  


Suddenly, the flames turned green.  
James screamed out in surprise and hurriedly pulled out his wand, when soon a stocky figure rose from the fireplace.  


“Expelliarmus!”, a choppy voice shouted and James fell his wand fly out of his hand. A second, taller figure was now manifesting in the fire, spinning and then climbing over the Potters’ cast-iron fireguard.  


James felt his mouth gaping and hastily closed it. In his living room, next to the overflowing collection of his baby photos, were standing two men, shedding ash on his mothers carpet. One of them James knew very well, even though he had no idea what his headmaster was doing in his home. The other man, he had never seen before, but he did have an assumption. Scarred, crooked, with an mettalic clawfoot and an extremely wary look on his face, he could be no other than Alastor Moody, infamous Auror and rumoured to be just as insane as the dark wizards and witches he was chasing. Which must be, like, the coolest reputation ever.  


Next to him stood the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. Tonight, he had chosen some rather understated (by his standards) robes, his long beard was stuck in his belt, and his waistlong white hair still had some flakes of ash in it.  


“Alastor.”, Dumbledore said warningly. “We’re guests in this house. Please give Mr Potter back his wand.”  
Moody grunted, but threw the wand back at James. “Sorry Potter.”, he muttered. “Reflex.”  


James caught his wand, but couldn’t help to sound rather rude when he bursted out: “What by Merlins name are you doing here? Sir?”, he added, a bit belated. “My parents are not home.”  


“We did not come to see your parents, James, we came to see you.”, Dumbledore and Moody exchanged look, and Dumbledore continued, “On a very serious matter.”  


“S—sure.”, James answered hesitantly. Without any comment, Moody scuffed over to the buffet and started pouring himself some of James fathers’ whiskey. He noticed James gaze and looked up.  
“Fleamont wouldn’t mind.”, he assured James and continued.  


“I better come to the point right away.”, Dumbledore said. He had installed himself on the couch and was examining the knit patterns on the cushions with interest. He put the Hippogriff one away, accepted a drink from Moody and looked James straight in the eye: “I have the hurtful duty to tell you that Miss Lily Evans has been missing since this morning.”  


“I know that.”, James answered, quite confused. What had Dumbledore to do with Lilys disappearance? Moody scoffed over and handed James another glass filled with amber liquid.  
“You do? The even worse message is, that we know she is hold captive. The address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.”  
“The Black Family House. I also know that.”, James said impatiently. “But you do you know that? Sir.”, he added.  
“I know that, because Miss Evans is part of an organisation that I have founded.”  
James stared at him. “An organisation? Like a party?”  


Moody gave a snorting noise. Dumbledore went on: “No, not actually like a party. It is more like a — group of people, acting against the current developments in wizarding politics.”  
“Isn’t that what a party is? Oh”, James finally took the hint. “It’s not legal.”  
“Well, it’s a grey area.”, Dumbledore stated. “But no, it is not officially registered. It is called the Order of the Phoenix.”  
James frowned and looked at his whisky in his glass. “Sounds like a freemanson.”  
“It’s a working title.”, Dumbledore agreed. “Right now it is only important that Miss Evans has joined the Order before summer break.”  
“Lily has joined an underground organisation?”, James echoed.  
“Your girlfriend has got guts.”, Moody grunted in the corner. “She was not satisfied how the wizarding community is changing and she’s decided to do something about it.”  


James was still trying to process that his girlfriend was even more sexy than he already knew, when Dumbledore went on: “And because Miss Evans — Lily — is a member of the Order, we will protect her with everything we have.”  
James blinked. “You’re — you’re here to help?”  
“Of course we’re here to help, you’re even thicker than you look like, eh?”, Moody snuffled.  


“Half an hour ago, one of our scouts came back from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and he has a rough idea where Lily is imprisoned.”, Dumbledore said, now very serious.  
“Where she — You have spies in the Blacks house? We know where she is already!”, James stuttered.  
“We? Who is we?”, Moody questioned sharply.  


James took a deep breath and then told the full story, ending with the latest, disastrous events. When he finished, silence filled the living room.  


“That is the dumbest plan I have ever heard about.”, Moody stated.  
“It is quite creative.”, Dumbledore agreed. “Merlins beard, I would never have expected Mr Lupin to partake in such a venturesome scheme.”  
_You’d be surprised what kind of venturesome schemes Moony usually partakes in, as long as Sirius is involved,_ James thought, but did not say out loud. “I made him.”, he admitted instead.  


“I see. Have you considered, James, that it might not have been Sirius who has sent Kreacher to you?”  
A shudder ran down James spine. “But who else would do that? Do you — do you mean it was a trap?”  


“I do have a very distinct conjecture, who sent the house elf.”, Dumbledore mused. “More importantly, the fact that Sirius has not joined his doppleganger when he arrived at Grimmauld Place and that no one seems to have seen him since the morning leads me to the assumption that he has met the same fate as Lily.”  


“He is also held captive?”, James almost dropped his glass.  
“Without the knowing of his family, yes.”, Dumbledore attested. “Also, I can hardly assume that it is a hazard that he and Lily have been arrested at the same day, around the same time. Their captures must be linked.”  


“They’re friends.”, James stuttered. “But I don’t see why else —”  
“Hopefully, we will be able to ask them in person soon.”, Dumbledore interrupted him. “Now, James. Is it right that you are banned from Grimmauld Place by a magical restriction order?”  


-

“Joining me, Moony?”, a familiar voice asked.  


Remus looked up to see a pale face lingering over him, framed by long black hair and smiling brightly. His heart skipped a beat and he helplessly grinned back, while Sirius let himself drop next to Remus, leaning against the cold stone wall.  


“How’d you know it was me?”, Remus asked and checked his hands. They were still pale and slender, meaning that the Polyjuice Potion had not yet lost its effect.  


“Who else would rush to my rescue?”, Sirius asked and bumped his shoulder against Remus’. His grey eyes were sparkling. “Besides James of course, and James got banned from this hellhole last Christmas.”  
“I actually rushed to Lilys rescue, so don’t be smug about it.”  


“And you decided it was time for an upgrade, appearance-wise?”, Sirius asked innocently.  
“Yeah.”, Remus answered. “I really love having a mop strangling me every time I shake my head.”  
“Shut up, everyone loves my hair.”, Sirius grinned.  
“If you choose to think that.”, Remus smiled. Then he became serious again. “We have a problem, Padfoot.”  


Sirius’ face clouded over. “Can’t deny that.”, he agreed and looked towards the grilled door. “At least the old hag took the Dementors away.”  
“I’m not sure if that is a good sign.”, Remus whispered. “They’re probably getting Lily.”  


“Fuck.”, Sirius muttered. For a moment they fell silent. Then, a loud vibrating noise came out of Remus’ pocket. He cursed and fiddled out the love ball, looking for the off-switch.  
For a split second, Sirius looked absolutely dumbfounded. Then, his barking laugh was echoing from the stone falls.  


“What, by Merlins hairy balls —”  
Remus finally turned off the toy, but he couldn’t suppress a grin himself. “Well, since you didn’t seem to need it …”  
“Why did you bring this ridiculous thing with you? There are less strange keepsakes from my room, Moony!”  
“It’s for communication!”, Remus tried to defend his last drop of dignity, “Peter has the remote. It vibrating means that your family has finished dinner.”  
“Peter is here too?” — Sirius still snickered — “Well, we should keep this kind of communication in mind for school.”  
Remus snorted. “I can’t even imagine the look on McGonagalls face when she finds this in your pocket.”  


Sirius smirked at him and then shook his head in bewilderment. “This is really weird.”, he said, lifted his hand and touched the tips of Remus’ long black hair.  
Remus grinned. “I’m sure you love it, you kinky narcissist.”, he answered affectionately. His skin started to tickle.  
“Kind of.”, Sirius agreed, letting the strand of Remus’ silky hair run through his fingers. “I do prefer your actual face though.”  


Remus heart pounded loudly. “Then you’re lucky, I guess.”, he whispered and looked down at his hands again. The pale skin was tanning slowly, thin scars appearing on his forearms. Sirius face was withdrawn a few inches, as his body stretched back to its usual height. The strand of hair between Sirius fingers was pulled away when Remus’ hair got shorter and brighter. His shirt suddenly started to feel tight and his trousers now revealed his ankles.  


“Well, being pretty is over.”, he sighted and touched the familiar scar on his neck. It had been nice to not look like a scratching tree for a while.  
“Would it be corny to say that I still think you are pretty?”, Sirius asked, interestedly checking out how Remus’ shirt stretched over his chest now.  


“Very.”, Remus said. Then, grasping the opportunity, he asked: “Padfoot, are you flirting with me?”  
“Have been for about a year.”, Sirius grinned. “How come the sickle has finally dropped?”  
“Oh, just the combination of nude sketching on your walls, you collecting my letters in your nightstand like a lovesick girl and the fact that you are reading Oscar Wilde.” Remus hesitated. “Why have you never said anything?”  


“ _The very essence of romance is uncertainty._ “, Sirius answered with a grin, now lifting his hand to touch the scar on Remus neck. His fingertips followed its pale tray until it disappeared underneath the fabric of his shirt.  


“ _Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit._ ”, Remus replied, catching Sirius’ wandering hand and intertwining their fingers. Sirius blinked.  


“Did you just quote Oscar Wilde to call me out for quoting Oscar Wilde?”, he asked, grinning widely.  
“Yes, I did.”, Remus answered and lifted his other hand to push Sirius hair aside. After it had been bothering him all night, he now quite enjoyed it. “You do realise that reading Wilde is possibly the most unoriginal way to make yourself seem profound, right?”  


“Worked on you.”, Sirius replied. “Besides, I have decided to like Wilde, even though everybody else does so too.”  
“How mature.”, Remus teased.  
“Can happen to the Best.”, Sirius whispered. And then he took Remus face between his hands and kissed him, so honestly, Remus couldn’t really argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed Remus' (and Sirius', maybe later) Patroni, because I did not quite like the idea of them being a wolf and a dog. Also, I wrote this scene weeks ago, because I was so excited for it. :) Did you like it? My little Wolfstar Fluff. <3  
> (Title is also a Wilde Quote btw)


	6. The Element of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storylines finally meet, when Sirius, Remus and Lily are all forced to attend a meeting of the Death Eaters, taking place in Grimmauld Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real element of surprise is that I still upload.  
> Also, I'm really horrible at writing showdowns, I'm so sorry. Also, sprinkling in a little Regulus here to thank my sister for listen to me babble about this plot for ages.

Remus never had imagined to kiss Sirius for the first time in a damp cell in Londons canal system, both of them emprisoned by Bellatrix Black, facing an uncertain future — but oh, he was not complaining. It felt like the wondrous and most familiar thing at the same time, both of them eager and coy and grinning like absolute fools. After a while, Sirius fingers brushed over Remus’ (now actually Remus’) cheek and he frowned, breaking their lips apart: “What’s that?”  


“Oh.”, Remus blinked. It took him a moment to adjust from Kissing to Talking. “That. Macnairs wand. It has a silver tip.”  
“The ugly bastard.”, Sirius snorted.  
“That reminds me — how does it come that absolutely everybody in this house seems to know that I am a werewolf?”  


Sirius bit his lip. Remus tried his best not to stare. “Greyback.”, Sirius said. This actually managed to distract Remus from his lips. “He’s Voldemorts henchman. He’s told the Death Eaters — and my parents. Not that there is much of a difference.”, he added bitterly.  


Remus gulped. “Werewolves are working for Voldemort? But why?”  
“He makes promises to them.”, Sirius explained, observing Remus precisely. “He tells them they could be free under his ruling. Not be outlawed. Not be — confined.”  


_You will be registered, which means no decent wizard will ever hire you. You’ll have to exist on the edge of society, trying to get by, just like the other half-humans._ Lyall Lupins voice was echoing in Remus’ head, severe but full of sorrow.  


“Moony.”, Sirius took his face between his hands, forcing Remus to look at him. His eyes were wide, worried and afraid. “We have to stop them. We have to stop him. Voldemort. He’s lying to get his way and to take advantage of the people that have been threatened wrongfully by the Ministry. He hates muggles and half-humans and everyone who is not pureblood. They have Lily.”, he added adjuratory.  


“Of course.”, Remus answered slowly. “Do you — do you know where she is?”  
“If she’s not here, yes, I can guess.”, Sirius nodded. “But if Bellatrix has taken the Dementors with her, they’re probably fetching Lily right now. And then they’ll come back to get us.”  
“To get us? To go where?”, Remus frowned. “What do they want from you, Sirius?”  


Sirius sighted and leaned back. He lifted his chin and looked at the stone ceiling. His chiselled features and pale skin against the long black hair looked almost unreal, like a statue or a mythical creature. Remus felt his heart flutter.  


“They want me to make the Unbreakable Vow that I’ll be Voldemorts spy, provide information from the countermovement to him and follow all of his orders.”  


That was even worse than Remus had imagined. He slumped against the wall next to Sirius, their shoulders touching.  
“Fuck.”  
Sirius smiled, but it looked like a grimace. “Don’t let McGonagall hear you swear like that, Mr Prefect.”  
“I thought they wanted you to marry a pureblood witch or something.”  
“Oh, they do. At least my dear mother does. But I don’t think Voldemort cares much about my family planning.”  


They fell silent for a moment. “Why have they captured Lily then?”, Remus finally asked.  
Sirius turned his head towards Remus. He looked afraid and sad. “Bella said something that implied they think she is my girlfriend. And they intend to blackmail me by threatening her.”  
“Because of your other muggleborn girlfriends.”, Remus figured. Sirius nodded and swallowed. His eyes were filled with guilt.  
“It’s my fault if she dies.”, he whispered.  
“She won’t die.”, Remus said firmly. “Nobody will die. And you won’t make that Vow either. We just have to —” He fell silent. Sirius let his head drop in Remus’ shoulder.  
“We’re pretty fucked, aren’t we?”  
Remus couldn’t reply anything. He just intertwined their fingers and remained silent.  


“I’m truly sorry so interrupt this wholesome little pity party”, a dulled voice said. “But when you two could stop sulking for an instant, you could listen to me!”  


Sirius had startled at the first word and he was now grinning again. “Prongs!”, he called. Remus fiddled the mirror out of his shirt pocket and held it before them. They could see James’ grinning face underneath the glass.  
“Now listen, my moody Marauders, because I do actually have a plan!”

-

Regulus had been helping Kreacher put away their silver cutlery, when a sharp voice called for him.  
“Regulus! Stop that nonsense, I have something more important for you to do.”  
Regulus sighed (internally) and carefully polished the last fork, before he put it in its drawer and turned around.  


Bellatrix was leaning against the dining room doorframe and whirled her wand between her finger impatiently. Kreacher rushed towards her, but not fast enough to catch the black cloak she threw at him. Regulus walked over to the elf and picked up the garment from the floor, folded it patiently and handed it to him. “Thank you, Master Regulus.”, Kreacher croaked and scampered away to hang up the cloak.  


“What can I do for you, cousin?”, Regulus asked. But Bellatrix looked after Kreachers hunched little silhouette, frowning.  
“You should not behave like that towards the servants, Regulus. It’s inappropriate.”  
Regulus waited, not batting an eyelash. The key to interacting with Bellatrix was to not let her know how nervous he really was. Sometimes he suspected that she could smell fear, like a predator.  
“Fetch the Mudblood.”, Bella then said. “Bring her here. The Dementors will wait for you.”  
Remus swallowed, but nodded obediently. “Will — will the Dark Lord come too?”  


Bellatrix had already turned around, but freezed at his question.  
“You’ll see, little cousin.”, she purred. “Tonight, our family will be honoured.”  
She left, leaving Regulus with a cold feeling in his stomach.  


He climbed up the stairs and entered the corridor with his and Sirius’ bedroom doors. Somewhere, a rat was rustling over the parquet floors. If the Dark Lord really came to their house, Regulus did not see much hope for the Muggleborn. _Or your brother,_ a mean little voice in his head whispered.  


Regulus ignored it and stopped in front of the small wooden door next to his bedroom. It looked like an airing or a broom cupboard, but he knew better. There were four notches on its brass knob, each pointing in another direction. Regulus turned the first notch to the top and opened the door. It opened to a common broom cabinet. Regulus closed the door again, turned the second notch to the top and opened the door again. This time, a dark wooden cupboard appeared, crammed with glass ampullas and corked up bottles. _Polyjuice,_ one read or _Verita Serum, Bloodrot, Fungiface_ and _Belladonna._  


_Mothers’ Vanity,_ Sirius sarcastically called this poison cabinet, which contained some of the deadliest substances that potion masters had discovered. But also sleeping elixirs that send the drinking wizard into a never ending coma, or brews that caused mental illnesses or personality changes. Regulus closed the door with a shudder and turned the knob once again, now the third notch facing upwards. He braced himself and opened the door for the third time.  


A tall, iron sarcophagus was standing in front of him, six feet tall and peppered with long, sharp spikes, who continued inside, as Regulus knew. There was a slit where the eyes should have been, exposing the lifeless eyeholes of a skull. Chains were hanging next to the Iron Maiden, jangling gently when Regulus slammed the door shut. He collected himself and made sure his breath was calm again, before he turned the last notch on top, lifted his wand and opened the door again.  


The girl was sitting on the opposite wall of the chamber, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up when Regulus opened the door, quickly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her knitted dress. Regulus swallowed. Her name was Lily, he remembered.  


_“I don’t think she’s Sirius’ girlfriend.”,_ Regulus had told Bellatrix this morning. _“I think they’re just friends.”_ She had grinned. _“Well, maybe it’ll work anyways. And even if not — then we’ll still have our fun, won’t we? Girlfriend or not, she’s a Mudblood by all means.”_  


“You can come now.”, Regulus said, hoping that she would not hear the tremble in his voice. He pointed his wand at her. “Go on.”  


She had stood up but did not move. “Where?”, she asked. Regulus envied her calm.  


“Downstairs.”, he answered shortly. Her scarlet hair almost reached her waist, messy after the day of confinement. Regulus vaguely wondered if he felt sorry for her because of the way she looked. Maybe. Maybe he was just a stupid, suggestible teenage boy, growing soft at the sight of a pretty face. He gripped his wand tighter. “Go on now!”  


She tightened her jaw and walked towards him. Now he could see the freckles on her nose and how wet her lashes were. _Sentimental idiot._  


“I’ll be right behind you.”, Regulus said. She snorted. Snorted. He chose to ignore it and poked his wand between her shoulder blades. When they climbed downstairs, the girl carefully setting one food in front of the other, Regulus heard the rustling again. He had to remind Kreacher to set up mousetraps.  


When they arrived at the dining room, they were greeted by a wave of coldness. A dark figure was lingering in the corner, hovering one inch above the floor. Regulus swallowed, when the Dementor floated between him and the girl. Lily.  


_“Expecto Patronum!”_ , he called, intending to at least shield himself from the awful effect of the Dementor. But only a weak silver vapour emerged from his wand, blowing out in an instant. Regulus cursed. _“Expecto Patronum!”_ , he shouted again. The vapour lingered a moment longer but drifted away too.  


Lily gave him a pitiful look. “You’re just a Fifth Year, right? That’s a very advanced spell. Maybe”, she added innocently, “You could lend me your wand and I could do it for you?”  


“You wish.”, Regulus snorted. How could she stand there, right next to a bloody Dementor, who oozed despair and misery, and not bat an eyelash? She was just a Muggleborn after all!  


“Regulus!”, Bellas sharp voice called and he turned around quickly. His cousin had her own Patronus, a big silver snake, curling around her arm. When she stepped next to him, he felt the coldness and distress relenting. Lily had stepped back into the corner of the room, the Dementor following her soundlessly. Bellatrix smiled with peril. “You fetched our guest. Very good. Now we just have to wait for Macnair to get your useless brother and his friend and then we can begin.”  


“His friend? What friend?”, Regulus repeated, but Bella ignored him. Her eyes were fixated on Lilys face and she was twirling her wand between her fingers again. Regulus felt his stomach turn over.  


-

The plan was risky, ramshackled and depended mostly on luck.  


So, not worse than the original plan by any means.  


James had just finished explaining it, when Sirius heard shuffling footsteps outside the cell. Remus hastily stuffed the mirror inside his shirt (it was really pretty tight now), when the grille door opened with a loud creak. The Dementor entered with a wave of frost and despair, followed by the abhorred figure of Walden Macnair (despair rhymed with Macnair, no coincidence in Sirius’ opinion), holding up his wand. He was surrounded by cloud of silver mist.  


“I should not really be surprised by the fact that you cannot obtain a corporeal Patronus, Macnair, should I?”, Sirius greeted him. He was not sure if it was Remus’ presence or the fact that there was only one Dementor, but it seemed to not have the same effect on him as before.  


“Shut your mouth, Black.”, Macnair snarled. His wand was pointed directly at Sirius, but then his gaze flickered to Remus. “Well, what do we have here?” He stepped closer, until the foggy Patronus around him illuminated Remus’ face. Sirius felt his stomach tighten. Macnairs eyes widened when they found the brand on Remus’ cheek. He grinned.  


“You’re the bastard who knocked me out earlier then?”, the dark wizard asked. Sirius could see his friends (Boyfriends? Lovers?) fists tighten when the silver tip of Macnairs wand approached him. But he did not draw back.  


“Werewolf scum.”, Macnair spit. Foggy rage filled Sirius’ head, he wanted to lunge at Macnair, hex him until that stupid moustache was burned into his face, until he would never come near Remus again with his vicious silver wand and his smelly breath — but Sirius knew his temper wouldn’t do him any favour now. Not in this situation.  


“The Werewolf scum beat your ass earlier like you were a Second Year in Duelling Class.”, Remus responded, one eyebrow raised and a gloriously presumptuous expression on his face. Sirius wanted to kiss him again, then and there.  


Macnair only snorted and turned around. “We’ll see how loudmouthed you are towards the Dark Lord.”, he snapped. The Dementor pushed them to follow him, through the corridor with the statues and grave lights, the vault with the canal and then up the narrow staircase. When they finally reached Grimmauld Places entry hall and the lanterns shed their flickering light on them, Sirius could see that Macnair had a black eye. He did not even try to hide his smirk and inconspicuously stroke Remus’ wrist with his fingertips. The taller boy gave him a small smile, his eyes sparkling.  


When they climbed the stairs to the salon though, Sirius heart started to pound in his ears. What if the plan did not work? Would he have to watch the death of two of the five people he loved the most, unable to defend them, solely because of his wicked, evil parentage? Maybe he would die himself beforehand. It was a selfish hope, but Sirius had always been selfish. Yes, he would prefer his own death to having to watch Remus or Lily die, by far.  


They reached the corridor with the Werewolf Hunt (Sirius had spelled the painted Werewolf into a ). Macnair stepped aside, nodding towards the door which lead to the salon. “After you.”, he grinned and showed his yellow teeth.  


Sirius felt Macnairs wand and the Dementors gloomy presence behind his back. He turned his head and exchanged one last glance with Remus. _All for one._  
Then, he lifted his chin, took a deep breath and opened the door.  


-  


The salon was full of people. Almost all of them were wearing long black robes, some even pointed, faceless masks. They started to grin at the sight of Sirius and Remus, murmuring insults into their cowls or simply hissing as the two of them passed by. The Dementor waited at the door, hindered by several silver Patroni protecting the crowd. Macnairs wand pierced one last time into Remus’ shoulder blades, then the moustached wizard blended with the rest of the Death Eaters. They had formed a corridor for Sirius and Remus, leading to the wall where he — Remus — earlier met Walburga Black.  


Now, the furniture was put away, and in front of the big tapestry waited a tall, dark figure. Remus caught his breath when the wizard turned around to face them.  


Voldemort was bald. His face was stringed with waxen, white skin, resembling a skull more than an actual human face. His nose was flat and slit, his eyes blood-red. He was wearing a plain black robe and his slender fingers were holding a thin wand. He was smiling.  


“Welcome.”, Voldemort greeted. The Death Eaters immediately stopped their muttering and hissing. One could hear a pin drop. “I am so glad we finally meet, Mister Black. Your family has told me so much about you.”  


Sirius, standing about one foot in front of Remus, didn’t answer. Remus could see the goosebumps on his forearms.  


“I do think”, Voldemort continued, now stepping closer. Remus noticed a snake, thick and scaled, slowly coiling around Voldemorts bare feet. “I do think your family has presented you my offer, Mister Black. If you agree to serve me, if you swear fidelity to me, you will be rewarded with goods far beyond your imagination.”  
Sirius looked up now. Remus could see his fierce profile, his tensed jaw. The sparkling in his grey eyes.  


“The only thing”, Sirius spoke, loud and clear, “I will be swearing here and now, is that I will never, never follow your orders. I will never be one of your dirty henchmen, I will never be part of your wicked schemes. I would rather die than betray my friends.”  


Remus felt his heart fill with both affection and blind panic. As much as he loved Sirius’ loyalty and pride, he couldn’t help but wish Sirius would not openly affront the most dangerous wizard of their time, whilst being surrounded by his followers, unarmed.  


Voldemort had stopped in front of Sirius. He did not raise his voice when he asked: “Is that your last word, Black?”  
“It is.”, Sirius answered. He directly looked back in the red eyes with the narrow pupils, not even trembling.  


“Very well.”, Voldemort answered. He turned around, followed by his fizzing snake. “Then well invite our third guest of the night. Come on in, my dear.”  


The whole room turned around when the door opened again. Remus already knew what would happen, but still felts his stomach drop when Lilys slender shape entered the room, followed by Bellatrix and Regulus. Sirius’ brother looked pale and tense. When he tried to enter after Bellatrix, one of the Death Eaters rudely barred his way. Regulus swallowed, then withdrew outside and closed the door behind him.  


Bellatrix had an obsessed grin on her face, as she was walking directly behind Lily, her wand piercing into the flesh of the girls throat. Lily did her best to look fearless and strong, but Remus could see her shoulders tremble.  


“Admirable.”, Voldemort explained. His red eyes were fixed on Lilys face. “How proud. How determined. Don’t you think your little friend is cutting a good figure in this distressing situation?”  
The Death Eaters hooted and fleered. For a moment, Remus could see Macnair in the corner of his eye, looking at Lily with conspicuous hatred.  


“Mister Black — maybe you can take a moment to reconsider your choices. Meanwhile, we will enjoy the company of your pretty little Muggle friend here.”  
Voldemort now smiled, his exsanguinous lips forming a menacing grimace. “Bella.”, he asked gently. “Would you do us the honour?”  
Bellatrix gave a manic, screeching laugh and then screamed: _“Crucio!”_  


Lilys cries were echoing off the walls and glass cabinets. She fell to the floor, her whole body twisting and squirming with spasms, her red hair covering the carpet like a puddle of blood as she screamed in agony, tears running down her face. The Death Eaters laughed hysterically, but no one laughed as loudly as Bellatrix, who was standing over Lilys twitching body, her fair face distorted by the lust to torture.  


“No!”, Sirius screamed and jumped towards Lily, but Voldemort lifted his wand and Sirius froze, his arms clamped to his sides, his eyes wide and having to face the sight of his tormented, screaming friend. Remus had felt the same impulse, but muscular arms had twisted around his chest from behind and he felt Macnairs warm, stinking breath in his ear: “If you try anything, Werewolf, I’ll shove my wand down your throat and burn you from the inside.”  


Voldemort laughed highly. “We all have to face the consequences of our own actions, Mister Black!”, he shrieked over Lilys cries, “Have you changed your mind already?”  


Bellatrix lifted her wands and Lilys screaming turned into uncontrolled sobbing. Remus was still fighting against Macnairs grip, whose silvered wand was now stinging into his ribs, burning his skin through his shirt. Voldemort was standing right in front of Sirius, who was still hanging in the air, tied by magic.  


“Let’s see.”, Voldemort purred. He put his wand under Sirius chin and slowly lifted it up, so he could look him directly in the eyes. “Let’s see if we have already broken this vain pride of yours.”  
Voldemorts eyes were piercing into Sirius’. For a moment, the only sound in the room was Lilys muffled sobbing. _Legilimency,_ Remus understood. _He’s reading Sirius’ mind._  


Then, loud enough to make Remus flinch, Voldemort started to laugh again, mad and joyless. Sirius dropped to the floor like a wet sack, panting heavily.  


“It turns out”, Voldemort proclaimed, turning around to his audience, arms spread wide, “We have been concentrating on the wrong target so far! But the good news is that there won’t be any onerous troubles, because Misters Blacks actual favourite is already here with us.”  


The Death Eaters started to murmur, until Voldemort dramatically spun around. He was now directly facing Remus for the first time. Remus tried desperately to not meet these red, evil eyes.  


“Remarkable.”, Voldemort said, now slowly walking towards Remus, “First a Mudblood — and now a Werewolf. Do you have a soft spot for abnormalities, Mister Black?”  


Behind him, Sirius jumped up, but the gigantic snake shot out of the dark, looping around him and chaining his arms to his sides. Its big, ugly head was swinging next to Sirius ear, the split tongue fluttering above his skin. Sirius’ eyes were locked to Remus’. They were wide and filled with horror.  


“I do think we have a mutual acquaintance, Werewolf.”, Voldemort said. He stood right in front of Remus now, studying the scars on his neck and forearms. “Sadly, Greyback is not here tonight. This meeting is only for my clostest — friends.” The last word sounded almost sarcastic. The Death Eaters didn’t seem to notice though and continued to mutter and snicker tauntingly.  


“Now.”, Voldemort said, a malicious grin spreading on his face. “What a great chance for an interesting little experiment. Who will hold out longer — the Mudblood? Or the Werewolf?” — He turned on his heels, facing the Death Eaters again — “Make your bets, Gentlemen!”  


More laughter followed. Remus could hear Bellatrix’ shrill cackle, drownling out the rest of the voices.  


Voldemort spun around again, his wand now pointing at Remus face. “But our muddy-blooded friend has had a headstart! That would not be quite fair, would it? We’ll have to provide equal conditions!”  


The crowd laughted started to sound hysterical. Remus could hear Macnairs malicous giggle behind him, spraying spit on Remus’ neck.  


Sirius let out a deep snarl from where he was still struggling to get out of the giant snakes enlacement: “Do not touch him.”  


Remus felt a soft, warm flutter in his stomach. How ridiculous his heart could be. Even moments before his death, he was happy that Sirius cared about him.  


The Death Eaters laughed even louder. Voldemort let out a high cackle.  
“Werewolves are making terrible pets, Mister Black.”, he purred. Remus clenched his fists and jaw. He could hear his heart pounding in his eyes, when he lifted his chin to face Voldemort. The dark wizard now slowly, almost teasingly lifted his wand. The smile had faded from his think lips, now he looked hungry. “I’ll do it myself this time.”, he purred. Every muscle in Remus’ body was tensed. He closed his eyes, awaiting the pain —  


Suddenly, a loud, ear-splitting noise was tearing through the air. Remus snapped his eyes open. The crescendo was so loud that it made the glass cabinets on the walls clang. The Death Eaters flinched and some even covered their ears with their hands. Voldemort spun around, perturbed, hastily scanning the room to find out where that noise was coming from.  


At that moment, the winged doors flung open. In the door frame stood the slim figure of Regulus Black, panting heavily. He had to yell to make himself audible over the persistent howling of the alarm: “There are intruders in the hallway!”  


These words released sheer chaos. Voldemort rushed towards the door and the Death Eaters simultaneously started to run into each other, trying to follow their master.  


Remus waited a moment until Voldemort was halfway through the room, then he rammed his elbows backwards, between Macnairs ribs. He was rewarded with a cry of pain and immediately spun around, wrestling the silvered wand out of Macnairs grip, pointed it towards the nearest glass cabinet and shouted _“Flipendo Duo!”_  


Slowly, the huge cabinet tipped over, crashing into the next cabinet with a loud crack. Remus looped his arms around his head and sprinted forwards, as shards of glass rained down on them. A second loud crash let him know that the second glass cabinet had also tipped over, knocking down a third one. As the cabinets toppled into each other like domino pieces, Remus slithered towards Sirius, who was now actively fighting with Voldemorts giant boa. The animal was in the process of strangling him, whilst hissing furiously as the noise and havoc around them.  


“Conjunctivitis!“, Remus shouted, aiming Macnairs wand at the snakes yellow eyes. The reptile shrieked when the curse hit and released its grip.  
“You’re alright?”, Remus spluttered, when he fell on his knees and tugged at the snake around Sirius body.  


“I’m great.”, the other boy snuffled, shaking off the giant reptile and brushing a strand of hair out of his forehead, which was covered in cold sweat. He was pale and shaking. “Where are our wands? We need to get Lily out of here.”  
“I think Macnair had them.”, Remus answered. _“Accio wands!”_  


They came flying through the smoke-filled air, unfortunately followed by a coarse figure. Without a second thought, Remus pointed the silver-tipped wand at its owner and bellowed: _“Depulso!”_  


Macnair was blown off his feet, crashing into the wreckage of the class cabinet behind him. Remus could see blood splashing, but could not bring himself to care. He handed Sirius his wand and scanned the room hastily. It was filled with wreckage and shards, the air filled with dust. Lily was nowhere to be seen. Remus stood up and drew Sirius on his feet, when he heard a movement to his left. _“Stupefy!”_ , Sirius bellowed, and a dark figure that had been hiding behind the last remaining glass cabinet fell to the floor with a loud _Oumpf._  


“They must have hauled her outside!”, Sirius said, tugging on Remus sleeve. “Come on, we have to hurry!” Together, the two of them ran through the wing door into the corridor, around the corner and towards the staircase.  


“Fucking hell.”, Remus muttered to himself, when stopped at the balustrade and looked down into the hallway.  


The stairwell was full of people. Ten or twelve newcomers were mired in duels with the masked Death Eaters, filling the air with smoke and sparks. Downstairs, a dark-clad figure was throwing curses at a man with dark hair and bushy eyebrows, sporting a lavender cape and a carefree grin on his face. Further down, Remus could see a scarred wizard with a claw-foot duel an elegantly dressed man, very likely Sirius father. The most striking couple however was right underneath the balustrade, in the middle of the hallway.  


Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and undoubtedly the greatest wizard of their time, stood right next to the troll-leg hatstand, adverse to Voldemort, who was appraising him heatedly.  


Just as they were watching, Voldemort swung his wand around his head with a scream, throwing a flash of green light at Dumbledore. The old wizard directed the curse upwards with his own wand, shooting a beam of light upright towards the ceiling. Remus grabbed Sirius by the collar and yanked him backwards, before the diverted curse could hit him right in the face. They could hear Voldemorts lunatic laugh echoing through the house.  


“Quick, we have to find Lily!”, Remus shouted, pulling Sirius on his feet again. “They’re just here as a distraction, so we better make it count!”  
“Right.”, Sirius answered, backing off towards the wall and pulling Remus with him, so the lavender wizard and his opponent could move past them. “They’ll probably try to get her back into the —”  


But he was interrupted by a curse banging into the wall next to them, leaving a deep hole in the silk tapestry.  
“Hello, little Sirius!”, an awfully familiar voice called from the corridor behind them, “You’re already leaving, dear cousin?”  


They spun around. Bellatrix was approaching them casually, shards off glass in her dark curls. With one hand, she was pointing her wand towards them, the other was clutched into a light brown shock of hair, dragging a floundering body over the expensive carpet. Peters face was contorted with fear and he was desperately trying to free himself from Bellatrix’ grip.  


“Did we have an overnight party?”, the witch sneered, lifting her arm without any visible effort and raising Peter off the ground on his hair. He was screeching in pain, struggling and kicking around.  


Sirius opened his mouth to answer, when a curse buzzed right over Bellatrix’ shoulder. She shrugged and let go off Peter, who fell to the ground like a wet sack. Bellatrix spun around just in time to parry another curse. This time, Remus could see the attacker on the other end of the corridor.  


“You better hurry up, Bellatrix!”, James shouted, throwing another curse towards her. “The Ministry will arrive soon and you don’t want to be caught in dubious company, do you?”  


Sirius laughed, barking, and drew his wand. “I’ll help Prongs!”, he said, turning to Remus. “Go find Lily, she’ll be upstairs!”  
Remus nodded, but grabbed Sirius’ hand before he could rush into the corridor, where James was now ducking his head to dodge Bellatrix countercurses. Sirius turned to look at him in surprise.  


“Just, um. Take care, okay?.”, Remus stuttered in a faltering voice. He felt warmth rise in his cheeks.  
Sirius grinned jauntily and threw his arms around Remus’ neck, pressing their lips together. The kiss was rushed and imprecise and Remus felt the gust of another curse behind him when he wrapped his arms around Sirius. The adrenaline was boiling in his veins.  


“Will you two fucking focus?”, James’ voice shouted from afar and made them break apart. Sirius gave Remus one last wink, then lifted his wand and turned around, hurling himself into the fight. Remus looked after him for a moment, then took a deep breath and started to move upstairs.  


-  


“There are intruders in the hallway!”  


Lily saw the hemline of Voldemorts black gown rustling past her and heard the agitated chattering and movements of the Death Eaters around her. She was still shaking, every muscle in her body in pain from the Cruciatus Curse. For a split second, she hoped that they would forget her, rush outside and leave her lying on the ground. But then, a hand like a claw gripped her upper arm and yanked her up. Lily groaned in pain when her sore muscles were forced to stretch.  


“You’re coming with me!”, Bellatrix hissed and pulled Lily with her, through the door and into the corridor, whilst Death Eaters bumped into them, rushing towards the staircase.  
“Where’s that useless git? Regulus!”, Bellatrix called and pushed Lily to the wall.  
“I’m here.”, a firm voice said and Regulus appeared out of the stream of Death Eaters. He was pale and nervous, playing with his wand. The three of them flinched, when the sound of breaking glass came from the salon.  


“Get her upstairs, back in the chamber. That’s probably a diversion down there. I’ve sent the Dementors up, you can hand her over and then come back!”, Bellatrix commanded, already turning to leave.  


“But”, Regulus responded quickly, lowering his voice, “If I leave her alone with the Dementors without a wand, won’t they —”  
“Man up, Reggie.”, Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “And do as you’re told!” She disappeared towards the staircase.  


For a moment, Lily and Regulus were looking at each other. Lily could see that Regulus was breathing heavily, obviously torn between his instinct and his loyalty.  


“Come on then.”, he said, in a surprisingly soft tone. He made her climb the stairs, his wand pointed to her throat, but looked over his shoulder repeatedly, when curses were crashing into the walls and ceiling. When they arrived at the second floor, the combat sounds became quieter and they were greeted by the now familiar wave of coldness. Lily shivered as she stepped into the corridor and saw the looming figures of the Dementors, floating next to what she knew was the door to her prison. When they approached, she felt Regulus trembling next to her and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The younger boy was white as a sheet, his dark eyes opened wide. The Dementors undoubtedly had an exceptionally strong impact on him.  


Lily forced herself to get over her bad conscience. “Regulus?”, she asked and stood still. He did not react fast enough and bumped into her side. Lily gathered all of her remaining strength, took a leap and hit the wand out of his hand.  


“What-?”, Regulus made a surprised noise when the wand fell to the floor with a clattering noise. Lily pushed him aside and made a daring leap towards the rolling wand and managed to close her fingers around it, then turned triumphantly.  


Regulus stared at her bewilderedly, as if he could not quite wrap his head around what had just happened. Lily pointed his own wand at his chest, breathing heavily.  


“I’m not going back in there.”, she spat out, slowly walking backwards, away from Regulus and the Dementors. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone that you have not released me on purpose.”  


“You —“, Regulus began, but one pale, ashen hand was put on each of his shoulders. The boy flinched, but did not turn around as the Dementors slowly pushed him down to his knees. The expression on his face was of pure terror. “Please.”, he whispered. “Please. Do not let me alone with them.”  


Lily felt her heart race, as she continued to walk backwards. “You have chosen your side, Regulus Black.”, she answered. The noises of the fighting downstairs were becoming louder again. “And I have chosen mine.” With these words, she turned around to walk back into the staircase and leave Regulus and the Dementors alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, just one chapter left <3 God, I cringe everytime I read these fighting scenes again, I am so sorry.


	7. Making Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends not-so-surprisingly. Please drink responsibly, kids!

“You have chosen your side, Regulus Black.”, Lily had said. “And I have chosen mine.”  


She had turned around and almost reached the staircase, when she heard the noise. The rattling, gurgling noise. One of the Dementor took a deep breath to prepare itself for the kiss. To take Regulus soul away and leave nothing but an empty, human-looking shell.  


_Medusas saggy tits,_ Lily thought, spun around and yelled: _“Expecto Patronus!”_  


The silver doe broke out of the tip of her wand, galloping through the corridor and pushing the Dementor away, that just had its grey fingers closed around Regulus’ throat. The boy fell down onto the floor, unconscious, when the doe turned around to attack the second Dementor. The creature recoiled, rattling and hissing, backing up towards the wall.  


“Come on!”, Lily shouted, but her Patronus barely managed to keep one Dementor at check at a time. Granted, after a day of being imprisoned, starved and tortured, Lilys positive thinking abilities were not exactly in peak condition and her Patronus seemed to notice that.  
The two Dementors were now floating towards the doe, hissing and rattling angrily. Lily clenched her teeth and tried to concentrate, but her Patronus already started to flicker.  


_“Expecto Patronus!”_ , a voice in Lilys back bellowed, and the a second big, four-legged Patronus was rushing past her, towards the Dementor, joining the vanishing doe. Together, the two Patroni chased the Dementor away, who were finally giving one last hissing noise and then merged with the darkness.  


“Took you long enough.”, Lily said and turned around. Remus smiled at her, his wand still lifted and summoning the silvery kelpie.  
“You’re not exactly easy to find lately.”, he answered, closed the distance between them and pulled her into a bear hug.  


Lily burrowed her face into his broad shoulders (had he always been wearing such tight shirts?). But they were not safe yet and quickly parted. “Come on, we need to get out of here.”, Remus said. “James is out of his mind with worry and Dumbledore is fighting Voldemort as we speak.”  
“Dumbledore is here?”, Lily echoed, but instead of following her friend to the staircase, she turned around. The kelpie and the doe were now staggering around Regulus, gently nosing his motionless figure. Lily closed the distance with a few long steps and kneeled next to him. The boy was still passed out, now looking even younger. Lily took his pulse and cast a warming charm, before she stood up again. He’ll be fine, she tried to tell herself, but she had never been a good liar.  


“You’ll see him in school.”, Remus said, frowning, when she finally joined him. “Right.”, Lily murmured. For the past few hours, she had almost forgotten about things like school, homework or detention. All these issues seemed so ridiculous now.  
Remus gave her a sympathetic look and lead the way back to the staircase. When they stepped out of the corridors, their Patroni vanished with a gentle swoosh.  


-  


“Little Potter Baby has come to save his itsy bitsy Mudblood Sweetheart!”, Bellatrix screamed, while looping her wand around her head like a lasso. Sizzling flashes stroke the walls, burning craters into the expensive tapestry. James took a dive behind a toppled dresser, ducking his head. Sirius was already kneeling there, wand in hand and carefully peering over the furniture to catch his cousin off guard.  


“Is this how you intended your undercover mission to go?”, Sirius called, aiming his wand like a rifle over the dresser and screaming _“Petrificus Totalus!”_  
Bellatrix’ even louder cackle told James that Sirius had missed his target.  


“We didn’t really think it through until the end!”, James screamed back. “We hoped you’d have done that!”  
“Me?”, Sirius asked in bewilderment. A second voice was mingling with Belllatrix’ high screeching now, indicating that one of the Order Members had joined their fight. James could hear curses dashing through the corridor they were currently shielded from.  


“Yes, we thought, because you’ve sent us Kreacher and something to make the Polyjuice out of, you must have a plan!”  
“I have not sent Kreacher to anyone!”, Sirius answered. “And I didn’t know anything about this absurd plan until Remus was tossed in my cell by this banshee out there.”  
“What do you mean you —” But James was interrupted by Benjy Fenwicks unconscious body, crashing into the wall in front of them. Benjy fell down and lied motionless, his limps intertwined with his lavender robe.  
Then, the alarm – that had been yawping continuously since James had stepped through the main door — suddenly stopped.  


“Hide and seek is over, boys!”, Bellatrix voice warbled through the haunting silence. “Come out now!”  


James slowly looked up, seeing five manicured, slender fingers slowly creeping over the edge of the dresser, followed by Bellatrix smirking, evil face. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw them, crouching behind the furniture.  
“There you are, two little—” They would never learn what kind of little creature they were, because at that exact moment, Bellatrix was torn off her feet, jerked across the corridor like a puppet, until she laid still, right underneath the severely damaged painting of the _Werewolf Hunt._  


James hurried to stand up and see who their saviour was, and caught sight of Mad Eye Moody, hobbling towards them through the smoke-filled air.  
“Wicked!”, Sirius exclaimed next to James, his eyes glowing when the Auror reached them.  
“Hurry up, you tenderfoots!”, Moody demanded, and with a flick of his wand, Benjys unconscious body was gently lifted in the air. “We have to get out of here, the end of the alarm means that the Ministery will be here any minute!”  
“We still need Lily!”, James protested.  
“And Remus!”, Sirius added.  


“We’re here.”, a tired voice said. James spun around, and saw Lily and Remus, following Moody through the dust.  
“Li —“, James started, but Moody interrupted them. “No time for tearful reunions, first we have to get our sorry asses out of here before we’ll all get arrested. Black!”, he bellowed, making Sirius flinch who had been busy fluttering his eyelashes at Remus, “We need to floo! Is there a fireplace nearby?”  
“In the dining room.”, Sirius answered, nodding towards the doorway on the opposite wall.  
“Great, we’ll take that then. Quick, no time to waste, or do you want to spend your night in a cell?”  


Lily snorted, but took James hand as they all followed Moody and the floating Benjy into the dining room. There was a loud rustling, then suddenly a rat dashed from under one of the drawers, transforming into a human withing seconds.  
“I’ll ask about that later, Pettigrew!”, Moody snapped, taking a handful of Floo Powder out of the richly ornamented bowl next to the fireplace and unceremoniously throwing it into the flames. “You can carry Benjy then! To Potter Manor!”, he ordered, practically pushing Peter and the unconscious Fenwick into the green flames. Peter could barely manage to squeak “Potter Manor!”, then the fire devoured him.  


“You two next!”, Moody commanded and pointed to Sirius and Remus.  
Sirius hesitated. “This is my family.”, he said, ogling the flames ruefully, “My brother. And I have to — In the name of Merlin, Moony!”  
Remus hadn’t wasted any more time, taken him by the wrist and pulled him into the flames. James could only just see the blindsided look on Sirius’ face, before Remus exclaimed “Potter Manor!” and the two vanished into the flames.  


James turned his head and looked at Lily, who smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked pale and exhausted. When Moody threw another handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, they simultaneously stepped into the flames, clutching at each others hand as if they’d never let go again.  


-  


The moment Sirius stepped out of the Potters fireplace, he froze in surprise. The room was full of people, at least half a dozen. On the cuddly sofa, two similar looking men were seated, one leaned over the others leg, slowly drawing circles with his wand over a nasty looking wound. Gideon, the injured twin, was cursing through clenched teeth, while his brother continued to murmur healing charms. They had just graduated Hogwarts this years (going down in Gryffindor History as the pair behind the legendary Stinksap-Rain-Prank of ’76). Sirius actually enjoyed their company — if Gideon wasn’t busy talking Remus’ ear of. Which seemed to be the last thing on Gideons mind right now, considering the unhealthy position of his leg.  


Next to the twins, still unconsciously laying on the chaise longue, was Benjy Fenwick. Bend over him, Sirius spotted another familiar figure — Marlene McKinnon, fellow Gryffindor and one of Lilys best friends. Her light blonde hair was full of ash and she was carefully instilling a glass of fuming liquid into Benjy.  


Next to the cupboard with the bar, Peter was slumped against the wall, droopily nipping on a glass of Firewhiskey. There was a bald, bloody spot on his head, where Bellatrix had pulled out his hair. Next to Peter was a young witch with a plump face and tousled, dark hair. She was talking in a lowered voice to a tall man, who was pressing an ice bag to his cheek.  


“Ah, Mr Black and Mr Lupin, in good order I hope?”  


Sirius turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore, standing next to the collage wall of James’ baby photos, calmly swivelling a glass of red wine, as if he hadn’t just fought Lord Voldemort himself ten minutes ago.  
“Yes, Sir. Thanks to all of you.”, Remus said, just now letting go of Sirius’ hand. He gave him a contemplative look. Before Sirius could question him, he was hit in the back by a hard object that turned out to be James, emerging out of the fireplace with Lily.  


“Come on Padfoot, you’re blocking the way.”, his best friend said good-humouredly and gently pushed Sirius into the room. Lily let go off James hand and gave Sirius a smile which put a lump in his throat immediately.  


“Lils. I am — I am so sorry you had to endure all that because of m—“, but she interrupted him with a tight hug. Sirius closed her arms around her and actually had to fight the tears in his eyes when he felt her tremble.  
“It is not your fault.”, she gently whispered in his ear and drew back to push a strand of hair out of his face. “It is not your fault that you have a family like that, Sirius.”  
He gulped, clenching his jaw. “Technically, no.”, he answered choppily. “But you got tortured anyways.”  
Lily put a hand on his cheek and gave him a crooked smile: “Yes, not gonna lie, I could have done without that.”  


With a swoosh and a loud clonk, Mad Eye Moody appeared in the fire place and immediatly stepped out of it.  
“Alastor.”, Dumbledore said, visibly relieved. “You’re the last one. Let’s seal this connection then, at least for a while.” He lifted his wand and drew a complicated sign into the air. The flames in the fireplace blazed bright red for a moment and then dimmed down.  


“Good idea, Albus.”, a white-haired man said, who had just now stepped into the door frame.  
“You!”, Remus exclaimed and made Sirius flinch. “You’re the painter! The wizard painting Walburga Blacks portrait!”  
“Luckily, she didn’t want to see it, the crazy bat.”, the old wizard rumbled, shuffled through the room and served himself from the bar. “I drew nothing but a stick figure.”  


“Mundungus has very kindly agreed to explore Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for us tonight.”, Dumbledore explained. Mundungus made a face at the word agreed and threw a glance over to where Moody had now slumped down into the old lazyboy.  
“We wanted to have a clear conception of the conditions in which Lily was held captive, so we could have a well-thought-out plan for her rescue.”, Dumbledore explained, laid a hand on Lilys shoulder and examined her carefully. She gave him a small, thankful smile.  
“It’s called preparation — not that it would matter to any of you hotheads!”, Moody chuntered, accepting a glass of whiskey from James.  


“We did what we thought was the only way!”, James defended himself. “We didn’t know Lily was part of a fu — of a bloody underground organisation that would also want to rescue her!”  
“It was a stupid plan nonetheless.”, Moody stated.  


“You guys had more luck than brains!”, Gideon interjected, but sounded more impressed than critical. There was a snapping sound and his leg popped back into place. He cursed loudly.  
“Mind your words, Gid, there are teachers around!”, his brother exclaimed and leaned back against the back of the sofa, happy with his success. Dumbledore chuckled into his wine glass.  


“So you are — the Order of the Phoenix?”, Sirius asked, remembering the name James had told Remus and him through the pocket mirror, down in the cellar.  
“Incomplete, but yes, mainly.”, Dumbledore said.  


“I can’t believe you’ve been part of a rebellious underground organisation and not told me.”, James said to Lily in awe. “That is so punkrock.”  


“Yeah, she’s pretty punkrock, our little Miss Firehead.”, Fabian grinned and gave Lily a theatrical wink. James automatically wound an arm around her and she leaned against him, smiling wearily.  


Sirius sighed, walked over to the bar and served himself a glass of amber liquid. He then leaned against the cupboard, drink in hand, and bumped his shoulder into Peters.  
“Alright, Wormtail?”, Sirius asked gently. Peter looked up in surprise, but smiled then. He nodded.  


“Can we join?”, James asked Dumbledore, beaming. The witch with the round face chuckled.  
“They’ve got the guts, no doubt.”, she said, looking at Sirius with a grin. “Maybe we should allow them to add some brains to it.”  
“Good luck with that.”, Marlene added. Benjy, who she had been kneeling next to, slowly started to stir and she put a hand behind his back to steady him. “The teachers have been trying that for years!”  
“It is a serious decision.”, Dumbledore said, gravely. “You’ll risk your life, and you’ll be sworn to secrecy. It’ll be uncomfortable and dangerous. Do you really want to obligate yourself to this lifestyle?”  


“Yes!”, James said immediately. Lily smiled up at him, beaming.  


“Yes.”, Remus said. Sirius looked at him, startled. Remus was standing in the corner, thoughtfully touching the burn mark on his cheek with his fingertips. He looked fierce and determined.  


“Yes.”, Peter squeaked. He blushed, when he felt people looking at him, but held his head up, clenching at the cupboard behind him.  


“Yes.”, Sirius stated. He could feel Dumbledores gaze on him, but did not meet his teachers eyes.  
“Are you sure, Mr Black?”, Dumbledore asked. “When you make this decision, there is no going back. You’ll break away from your family forever. You will maybe even have to fight them.”  
“I don’t want them to be my family.”, Sirius slowly said. His chest was hurting as he tried to fight down the picture of his brother face. “I never did. But I knew I cannot shed their heritage. I cannot change the fact that I descend from a legacy of dark wizards.”  


He felt the eyes of the attendees on him, and finally looked into Dumbledores wrinkled, concerned face.  
“There’s dark and light in all of us.”, the old wizard said, returning Sirius gaze earnestly. “But what matters is the part we choose to act on.”  
“And I choose.”, Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded slowly.  


“We’ll have a poll then.”, he said. “All those in favour of Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Black joining the Order of the Phoenix, lift your wands!”  


They did, every single one of them. Lily smiled at Sirius when she lifted her wand, and the witch with the dark hair gave him a wide smile. Even Benjy, still leaning against Marlene, put his wand up shakily.  
Moody looked around and then lowered his hand. “That’s unanimous.”, he explained. “Welcome to the Order! To our new members!”  


“To our new members!”, they toasted and cheered. Benjy lifted his glass of fuming medication, grinning foggily. Peter elbowed Sirius into the rips triumphantly and the Prewett twins whistled, as Lily stood on her toes to kiss James. Sirius looked across the room, where Remus had just accepted a glass of red wine from Dumbledore. The mousy blonde boy tilted his head and looked back at Sirius, smiling happily.  


“So, the alarm — what was that?”, Peter asked, frowning. James rolled his eyes: “Wormy! Have you actually not gotten that?”  
“He was not there when you explained the plan.”, Remus pointed out.  
“Lucky him! So he hadn’t listen to his two best mates eating each others—”  
“It was the magical restraining order, Pete.”, Remus interrupted hastily. “The one Sirius’ father obtained against James. It triggered the alarm the moment James set his foot in the main door and served as a distraction for us. That’s also why we had to get out of there quickly, because it was alerting the Ministry at the same time.”  


“They’re probably there right now, sniffing around every silver spoon they can find.”, Moody hummed gloatingly. The woman with the dark hair laughed, but the man standing besides her put the bag of ice down he had been holding against his face. It revealed an impressive black eye.  


“We should probably go, Ali.”, he said with a calm, friendly voice. “If the Department of Magical Law Enforcement orders an enquiry from the Auror Office, it’s better if we’re there first to volunteer.”  
“Quick thinking, Frank, very good.”, Moody agreed. “I’ll come with you.” He heaved himself out of the lazyboy. “And you”, he added sharply, pointing at Mundungus, “You’re coming with us. I’ll set you off at your probation worker again.” Mundungus started to murmur rebelliously, but not loud enough for Moody to hear.  


“Frank and Alice are Aurors, they work with Mad Eye at the Ministry.”, Gideon explained unnecessarily, as the couple, Moody and Mundungus said goodbye. The witch — Alice — waved at Sirius and Peter: “We’ll see each other soon!”, she called, “Now that we’re co-conspirators and all!” The three Aurors and Mundungus left, and a moment later, Sirius could hear the main door closing and then three loud cracks, indicating that they had apparated.  


“Actually, that is a good keyword for all of us to leave.”, Dumbledore said, tapping his empty wine glass with his wand to clean it. “I have an important talk with Horace scheduled. You four —“, he looked at Remus, James, Sirius and Peter — “Will soon receive an invitation to our next meeting. Lily, if you need anything until then, do not hesitate to owl me.”  


“Thank you, Albus.”, Lily answered, giving him a warm smile. It sounded weird, hearing their headmaster being called by his first name, but Sirius decided he had to get used to it from now on.  
“Please give your parents my best regards, James.”, Dumbledore said, “And do tell Euphemia that I love her embroidery patterns on these pillowcases.” And with this wondrous note, he gave a small salute by tipping the brim of his hat and left the room towards the entrance hall.  


“Yes, we’ve got to get going too.”, Gideon said, stretching his newly healed leg experimentally. “Molly thinks we’re babysitting our monsters of nephews at this very moment, and they have probably reduced the house to smouldering ashes by now.”  
“I wouldn’t be too hopeful, dear brother.”, Fabian answered, stretching with a yawn, “Billy has an impressive survival instinct already, and Molly would clearly kill all of us if anybody had messed with her kitchen.”  


“Let me help you, Gid.”, Remus said abruptly, detached from the wall he had been leaning against and helped Gideon to stand on his wobbly leg. A lump had manifested itself in Sirius throat when he heard the nickname, but he tried his best to ignore it.  


“Actually, I might come with you.”, Marlene said. “You reckon Molly would be okay with having Benjy overnight? He’s still looking pale.”  
“I’m fine, Marls.”, Benjy croaked, but she looked at him with her eyebrows lifted until he agreed to join the twins. After a few minutes and numerous goodbye’s and see you later’s, all the order members had left Potter Manor. Remaining were only the four Marauders and Lily, who had started to yawn almost continuously.  


“I’ll — um — make you a bed, Lils.”, James stated, throwing a side glance to his friends.  
“Oh please, we know she sleeps in your bed, Jamie, you haven’t stopped babbling about that since the first time it happened.”, Sirius rolled his eyes. James blushed, but still looked pretty pleased with himself.  


“Actually, I’d like to take a quick bath first.”, Lily announced. “No, James, I know the way.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled at her boyfriend, giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, boys!”  
James looked after her, sporting that smitten look that had been plastered on his face in every interaction with Lily since their third school year.  


“Um, James?”, Peter asked gently, “Could I, um, maybe sleep over too? It’s just — I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  
“Sure, Wormy.”, James answered immediately, giving him a concerned look. “We have plenty of guest bedrooms. And you, Moony—” , he looked at Remus, “You can stay over too, of course. I’d rather like that, to be honest. It’s been quite a night.” James put off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly.  


“I —“, Remus started hesitantly, but Sirius (smelling reservations) gave him an intense look. Remus returned the look contemplatively, then nodded. “Alright then. Thank you, Prongs.”  
“No problem.”, James answered, a small smile on his lips. “Come on, Wormy, I’ll show you your room. Sirius, you know where everything is, right? I rely on you to take good care of our guest.”  


And with a more than obvious wink, James put an arm around Peter and manoeuvred him out of the living room. Sirius could hear them giggle on their way upstairs.  


-  


“Subtle.”, Remus said dryly and let himself drop on the couch when their friends had left the living room.  


“James’ alltime trademark.”, Sirius agreed and sat down beside him. He was looking not tired at all, as if he hadn’t been held captive by his cousin all day, met Lord Voldemort and escaped from his own family home thanks to a rather spectacular diversion tactic. Quite the contrary — he looked unfairly handsome.  


“So, um.”, Remus said eloquently. “What, um. What happened tonight. Between. You know. Us.”  
“You mean us making out in a damp cell, almost flashing my evil cousin and two Dementors? And then later again, in the middle of a life-or-death struggle, practically next to Dumbledore fighting Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters desolating my familys centuries-old house?”  


Remus looked up. Sirius had his arms crossed and leaned back against the sofa rest, looking pretty smug. Remus couldn’t help but smile. “Yes. That. Was that —”  


“Has anyone ever told you”, Sirius interrupted him, “How awfully predictable you can be sometimes, Moony?”  
“Predictable?”, Remus repeated in confusion.  
“Yes, predictable. I already suspected that we would have this little _so-does-you-snogging-me-mean-you-like-me-or-was-it-just-the-outlook-on-a-potentially-very-painful-death-adrenaline-rush-_ talk tonight.”  


“Oh.”, Remus muttered. Then: “So — was it?”  


Sirius rolled his eyes. “Let’s check the facts. Over the last year, I have been following you around like a lovesick puppy. Gotten jealous over pretty much every interaction you had with anyone. Talked Lilys ears off about you. Hexed Barty Crouchs feet into kumquats for calling your robes ‘shabby’. What do you conclude?”  


Remus was not entirely convinced. “Well, you usually just need the weakest excuse to hex any Slytherin. What you’ve told Lily I have no idea about. When you get in one of your moods, I usually do not lead that back to myself, let alone any jealousy. And I did not exactly notice you following me like a lovesick puppy, usually James is there too, isn’t he?”  


“That because James is following me around like a lovesick puppy.”, Sirius said matter-of-factly, “He’s trying to poorly substitute me with Lily at the moment, the poor git. Some people just have to settle for less, I guess.”  
Remus could feel the grin on his face. “You’re an idiot.”  


“I am.”, Sirius agreed, beaming. “For real though. I’ve been pretty mad about you for a while. I know the world is on fire right now, and we’re heading towards a civil war, and we’ve just joined an underground organisation, but — can we just give it a try?” He looked at Remus, his grey eyes warm and earnest.  


Remus leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “But I’m not even fully muggleborn. Will dating me even piss your family off sufficiently?”  
That made Sirius grin again. “Well, you’ll have to make an effort, I guess.”  
Remus lifted his hand and thoughtfully brushed a strand of dark hair out of Sirius’ face. “Well, at least I’m a werewolf.”  


“And a guy.”  
“Half-blood.”  
“A Gryffindor.”  
“Don’t forget I’m poor, too.”  
They were grinning like idiots.  


“That’ll do, I think.”, Sirius whispered and then they were kissing again, not rushed and full of adrenaline, but slowly this time. They were safe, everything was good, no one had died and no one was going to.  
After a while (they were laying on the couch now, limbs intertwined and the greatest part of Mrs Potters pillows had landed on the floor), Remus broke their lips apart again. Sirius grinned and settled his chin on Remus’ chest.  


“So, we’re dating, right?”, Remus asked, gently tracing Sirius’ jawline with his index finger.  
Sirius snorted. “Fuck yes, we are.”  
“Does that mean I have to duel some revengeful pureblood fiancée for your virtue?”  
“Absolutely. I’d love to see you fight over me.”  
“Of course you would.”  


Sirius grinned and leaned forward to kiss Remus again, when a loud, buzzling noise resounded.  
For a dumbfounded moment, they looked around the room in surprise, then Sirius started to laugh, bellowing like a dog, and pulled the vibrating love ball out of Remus’ pocket.  
Remus grinned. “I guess Peter still has the remote.”  


“I reckon that means they want us to come upstairs?”  
“Probably.”  
“Should we go?”  
“Of bloody course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, finished and all. :) I had so much fun writing this, even though I know it has massive flaws everywhere. :)
> 
> If you actually have read this through until the end, I'd be so happy if you could drop a comment! I'm still very new to this and constructive critique, or just your thoughts really, would mean the world. <3


End file.
